Part 5
by SoulfullyInclined
Summary: read after 'Part 4'. I don't own anyone.
1. Chapter 91

_**Chris**_

_I'd just gotten back from grocery shopping when someone knocked the large paper bag of groceries out of my arms. I watched them spill across the dark cement as I heard the soft sound of metal being cut into my car. As I looked to see who it was I got knocked down by a large guy onto the cement._

_I tried to get up but he put his foot on my stomach while he kicked my side with his other boot. A guy who I assumed was his friend kicked and hit me. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was a deer._


	2. Chapter 9222222222222222333333333333

**Cory**

I was leaving Santana's later that night when I heard a commotion next door, at Chris's. I looked and saw him on the ground while a group of guys hit and kicked him.

I ran over to them in the darkness.

"Hey what the hell are you doing? Get off him get _off _him!" I yelled at them, trying to pry them off.

I managed to pry one off when I heard a voice.

"What the hell's going on here?" Mr. Colfer, Chris's dad, yelled.

He must've come outside when he heard the commotion. I hadn't known he was home untill now.

He shone a flashlight in my eyes.

"Mr. Colfer it's ok it's me, Cory. from school," I told him, squinting.

"Oh, sorry."

He walked towards us, the flashlight shining on the cement.

I kneeled down next to Chris while his dad pried the rest of the guys off him.

"Get the fuk off my driveway," he told them.

When they didn't appear to move; "now!"

"Chris are you ok?" I asked him, then realised what a ridiculous question this was.

"I...deer, saw...I know...them...hospital...Puck, I love...him," he managed.

"I'm callin the police," Mr. Colfer said, walking into the house.

"Mr. Colfer, you need to stay with him untill the ambulance arrives. I'll call them," I told him.

I got up and we switched places.

I walked into the house, scanning the living room for a phone.

"Here, use mine," Santana's voice said.

She placed her small phone into my hand. As I brought it to my ear and dialed the number I wondered how she got in here. I looked at her and noticed she was holding her white sandals in her hand which meant she must've run in here barefoot.

"Door was open," she answered, answering my question.

"Oh."

I gave the EMTs the details and they said they'd send an ambulance. I flipped the phone closed and handed it to back to Santana.

"You have to tell Brittany, and then have her tell Dianna," I told her.

"But, we broke up," she protested, not wanting to.

"I don't care."

I stepped close to her, my green eyes firmly locked with her dark ones; "We're all in this together. We're a club remember?"

I wandered off to find blankets and pillows for Chris.

-XXX-

When they got to the hospital Puck stood in front of me, leaning forward, gripping the wooden arms of the chair I was sitting in, his olive green eyes wide.

"Where the hell is he?" he asked accusingly.

"I..."

"Where, the hell, is he?" he was angry.

"He's in a room getting taken care of. Jesus," I replied.

"I'd like to take care of the guys who hurt him."

He took his hands off my chair and started pacing the length of the white tile in front of me.

"What'd he say did he say anything?" he asked.

"He said he knew them," I answered, standing.

"When I find them..."

"Puck I know you're angry," I began.

He whirled around, stepping closer; "Angry angry? No you don't understand Cory. I am beyond angry. I'm livid."

"Ok so I know you're livid but-"

"I told him I'd protect him and I didn't. How the fuk could they do this to him?"

Steph, a nurse nearby, shot me a look. I nodded, understanding.

"Puck cmon let's go outside," I told him.

'Thank you', Steph mouthed.

I nodded.


	3. Chapter 93333333333444444444

**Puck**

After talking with Cory I went back inside right up to Steph.

"Hi, I'm sorry about the outburst," I apologised.

"Thank you," she told me.

"Is Chris...?"

I wondered if he was ready for my visit.

She nodded; "yeah they've gotten him cleaned up, you can go on in."

"Thank you."

I walked down the hall and into the room where Chris and Alice, another nurse, were.

"Hi," she greeted me, warm but confused.

"I'm Puck, a..." I wasn't sure how to introduce myself.

"I know who you are. He's a little out of it."

I sat down in a chair on the side of his bed. He was dressed in a white hospital gown, which made him paler. There was gauze over his forehead and his bottom lip had been stitched up.

"Honey?" he asked.

"He knows you," Alice told me warmly.

"Hey babe," I said, kissing him on the part of his forehead that wasn't bandaged.

I took his hand in mine. He smiled up at me, his eyes full of pain. It almost made me cry. He squeezed my hand.

"How ya doin?" I asked.

"It's ok, the tears are ok," he quoted.

My throat clammed up.

"And since you asked, I'm in pain."

Right, of course.

"Who else is here?"

He was dazed, I could tell.

"The whole club."

"Wow. I'm touched."

"You're a really sweet guy and the most gentle person I know."

Of course they'd be here.

"The deer."

"Deer?" Alice questioned.

"Matthew Shepherd."

"Oh. Yeah when we rolled him in he was mumbling about food and a car and a deer."

"Yeah that's the deer."

"He's a really sweet guy."

"I know, and really careful too. Thank you," I told Alice.

She smiled.

"I love..."

He closed his eyes.

I stood, kissed him and left.

-XXX-

I went down the hall and straight into Mr. Schue's arms.

"Whoa hey what's goin on?" he asked, obviously taken aback.

At this, tears started filling my eyes.

"Do you want me to take care of this?" Miss Pillsbury asked.

"No Emma I will."

Mr. Schue led me outside.

"Hey, what is it?"

"He's in pain Mr. Schue. I told him I'd protect him. He said he wanted to be my bruise when I told him about my. bruises."

He understood immediatly.

"And. I couldn't."

I crumbled.

"Oh god. Puck. I'm sorry."

"I'm not as solid as you think, he taught me that."

"Hey, let's stick with the present here."

"He saw a deer."

"A deer?"

"We were talking about Matther Shepherd today and."

"Oh. Yeah I get it. Spring Awakening, the bruise quote."

I nodded.

"It felt like home with him."

"Yeah I know. Cory called me and told me."

Oh.

"He reallly liked you huh?"

"Yeah. Cory told me they think it might be a hate crime."

"I have an idea," Mr. Schue told me.

"Huh?"

"Follow me. I'll go get Tina."


	4. Chapter 944444444444444455555555555

**Cory**

"What else did he say?" Puck asked me, once we were outside.

"That he saw a deer, and your name and hospital and love."

"Oh wow. Shit."

"What?" I asked quietly.

"And just today we were talking about Matthew Shephered and that he..."

"...saw a deer," I realised.

"Yeah. Listen, I'm sorry I got angry with you. I just. I really like him."


	5. Chapter 955555555555556666666666

**Will**

I was half asleep in my big narrow bed next to Emma when my small black phone buzzed.

"Mmm yeah?" I asked sleepily, flipping it open.

"Mr. Schue, I'm sorry to disturb you at this hour," Cory's voice said.

I'd given him my number in case of emergencies.

"Cory?" I asked.

"It's Chris. He's been brought to the hospital. He's been hurt."

"Which one?"

He gave me the address as I sat up.

"Alrite, thanks for letting me know. We'll be right there."

I flipped the phone closed and slammed it on the big brown dresser, startling Emma who blinked her large brown eyes open.

"What is it?" she asked, sitting, half awake.

"That was Cory. Apparently, Chris has been brought to the hospital he's been hurt."

"What happened?"

She swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"I don't know Emma that's why we're going. Here, put these on."

I tossed her a pair of flats.


	6. Chapter 96777777777777

**Dianna**

Puck, Amber, Tina and I were sitting in the big dark park across from the now dark but usually big tall red brick high school when I got a text from Brittany; **chris hurt**.

"Shit," I muttered.

"What?" Amber asked.

"'Yeah?" Puck asked, flipping his small black phone open; "what? They what? Where is he? Alrite thanks. Yeah I will."

He flipped the phone closed and stood, walking away from us.

"Just where, are you going?" Amber asked.

"We have to get to the hospital Chris has been hurt," he replied.

She stood too.

"I'll drive, you're too upset too," Tina informed the both of them, standing.

I also stood.

We caught up with Puck.

"No I'm not upset I'm angry," he corrected Tina; "they think it was a hate crime."

"A hate, crime, here? But that doesn't happen here!" I said, shocked.

"Oh don't be so naieve Dianna yet it does. It happens everywhere," Amber told me.

"Who'd want to hurt Chris? He's so sweet," Tina said.

"He's gay Tina," muttered Puck.

"What?" she asked quietly.

Puck turned around so he was walking backwards across the big usually green but now dark lawn and threw his hands up.

"He's gay! There, now I said it. What the hell else do you want to know about him, about us?"

"Oh."

"Is that the text you got?" TIna asked me.

I nodded; "yeah."


	7. Chapter 977777777777777888888888

**Puck**

An hour later, the original members of the club - Rachel, Amber, Tina, Dianna, Cory, Mr. Schue - and myself, minus Artie, were standing at the entrance to Chris's room, me in the front.

"Hi, he's awake," Alice told me.

I walked to his bedside and kissed him.

"Babe?" I asked.

"Yes?" he looked at me.

"We have something that you'll like. Tina."

I stepped back and let her step into the room.

"I got the idea from Artie."

Chris smiled.

In her shy sweet voice she began Bill Withers' 'Lean On Me'. After the first few bars, we joined in, our different voices lifting in harmony. I looked over at Alice and saw tears in her eyes.

"God love him," she whispered in amazement.

"That was beautiful," Chris said, when we were done.

"Somebody has to," Amber said, then began 'Imagine'.

We all joined in, even Alice who had a really strong voice.

"Is this...?" I heard Steph ask to someone outside the room.

"Yeah I think it is," I recognised Melissa.

They came into the room as we made a circle around Chris.

"They're so beautiful," Steph said.

"Yeah they really are," Melissa agreed.

"Can I sing a solo Mr. Schue?" Rachel asked him.

"Of course."

She made her way to the other side of Chris's bed and began 'Defying Gravity'. Chris smiled even wider, then joined in a little.

When she was done, Steph, Melissa and Alice clapped.

"New Directions, ladies and...well, er ladies at this point, ladies," Rachel introduced.

"That was so beautiful," Alice said.

"Thank you," Tina said.

"Rachel," Steph said with a note of warning in her voice.

She, Rachel, Melissa and Alice left. I sat next to Chris.

"That was beautiful. I'm...I'm beyond words right now," he told me.

He looked around at all of us; "thank you for coming. And Tina, thank you for having the courage. I know it hasn't been easy."

Since artie passed.

She smiled.

I bent down and kissed Chris on the forehead.

"They're so beautiful together," Mr. Schue said.

"I know they really are," Miss Pillsbury agreed.

He put his head on my shoulder as I placed his hand in between mine.

"Y'know, it's funny. Chris is so delicate and Puck is so...solid," Tina said.

"Yeah but that's' what makes them so perfect for each other," Cory said.

"Perfect in every imperfection," Dianna said.

At this, Chris blushed.

"You're adorable when you blush," I told him.

His eyes were all bright and shiny.

"Hey, free love is beautiful," Amber said.

"Alrite, let's head out, we got an early day tomorrow," Mr. Schue reminded us.

Everyone else left.

I stood.

"Babe I better get some sleep and you probably should too," I told Chris.

"Ok honey."

We kissed.

"Puck," Alice said, as I passed her in the hall.

I whirled around; "yeah?"

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."


	8. Chapter 8999999999

**Tuesday**

**Cory**

An hour or so later, Puck, Tina, Amber, Dianna, Mr. Schue and I were all sitting in the dark park.

"Wow," Tina said.

"Yeah I know," Amber said.

"Who found him?" Dianna asked.

"I did. I was just finishing up at Santana's when I heard some commotion from Chris's. I ran over there and-" I began.

"Wait," Mr. Schue looked at me confused; "finishing up at?"

"Yeah we had sex."

"Big surprise knowing Santana," Dianna uttered.

"Does she have sex with a lot of guys?"

"Yeah."

"Hm I'll talk to Emma about that. Sorry Cory go ahead."

I launched into the story.

"You guys are sweet together," Tina told Puck, when I was done.

"Thanks," he said, looking slightly embarassed.

"Guess now he's outed," Amber said.

"Oh you knew?" Dianna asked her.

"We've been best friends for years."

So of course she would.

"Oh."

"Yeah but it was beautiful, the outing," Mr. Schue said.

Tina sighed.

"Yes?" Puck asked, looking at her.

"I miss Artie. A lot."

"He was such a cool guy," I recalled.

"Yeah, really sweet," Puck said.

"Amazing voice," Amber put in.

"Didn't let much stand in the way," Dianna added.

"Very accepting, welcoming of anyone," Mr. Schue said.

"What Chris said is true," I told Tina.

"And ya know something else?" Puck asked.

"Yeah?" Amber asked.

"Forget about doing _just_ the Halloween show. We should dedicate it to Chris."

We stood.

"Hey before you guys all head off," Mr. Schue said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"We have an assembly first thing in the morning."

"Ok."


	9. Chapter 90000000000000

**Dianna**

We were all walking back to the parking lot.

"Puck," I called as he was a few feet ahead of me.

He spun around.

"Yeah?" he called back.

"Um. Wait."

"Ok."

He waited as I came up to him.

"You know," I began.

He looked at me; "yeah?"

"If you ever need somewhere to stay, you know, bc of," my eyes flicked downwards to his arm and then back up.

He knew what I was talking about. He knew I meant bc of his mom.

"You can. Um. There's always my place. I mean. You can always stay at my place."

"Thanks I. I'll keep that in mind."

"Of course."


	10. Chapter 110

**Ashley**

**Something happened to another friend of mine yesterday. He was taken to the hospital. He's gay that's why it happened. He's pretty upset about it. We all are, especially his boyfriend who was the guy I was interested in. He's at the same hospital Kate and Sierra, Serena's younger sister, are.**

**What happened was that he was coming home last night from grocery shopping when 2 football players came and hurt him. I was notified when Dianna texted me. She's in the glee club. We all are.**


	11. Chapter 112

**Rachel**

**I've been cutting. because. Everyone expects me to be the star. Ashley could do it but shes missed a few rehearsals. I never miss. And everyone expects me to show up. Which obviously means I can't miss. Which means I cut. Every time we have rehearsal for the shows I want to cut because I'd rather not be there rather not be the star. And sometimes I do. Puck and Ashley know I cut.**


	12. Chapter 111

**Puck**

We sat on in a semicircle on the bleachers, in a blue plastic chair in front of us. It was 8:30 a.m.

I'd barely gotten any sleep the night before, what with being at the hospital and then my mom hitting me when she got home. She said I was the reason my dad left us, back when we were living in New York. Each time I said something she hit me, so eventually I got in my car and drove off.

After the meeting I planned to go to the hospital and then to Chris's, where I hoped to get some sleep for a few hours.

"Wow," it was Rachel who broke the silence first; "who'd want to hurt Chris?"

"Or Artie," Tina said.

"Just because he was gay. The hell kinda reason is that? It's like hurting me because I'm black or Santana because she's Latina," Amber pointed out.

"Or me because I'm Jewish," I said.

"Which, as you all know, actually happened throughout time," Tina pointed out.

She was referring to the holocaust and the civil rights movement.

"He's so sweet," Dianna said.

"I remember, right after Artie died, he was one of the first people I went to."

"Yeah and when my sister was killed," Amber said.

"Yeah but he's not," Cory said.

"That doesn't change that it isn't fair," Rachel pointed out.

Tina looked at her; "you're right it doesn't."

"Why can't gays have the same rights the rest of us do?" Amber asked; "what makes them so different?"

"Hey!" I protested.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I meant..."

"No I get it."

"People are afraid of what they don't know," I said.

"Cant we make them un, afraid somehow?" Dianna asked, gesturing wildly.

"Well that's exactly what we're going to do. Miss Pillsbury's ordered a bunch of pamphlets on being gay, questioning, and other," Mr. schue informed us.

''Yeah but what can we do?" Amber asked.

"Well, we can be there for him. Let me know that no matter what we don't feel the same way."

"Yeah but we don't feel the same way," Cory said.

"I know, that's my point. We can also be as accepting towards others."

'It was Artie who taught us that," Rachel said.

"But validating feelings is big."

"Yeah. It is big," Tina agreed.

"Is that why we're doing RENT?" Dianna asked.

Mr. Schue looked at her; "yeah that's part of the reason, to remind us that life is short. It's got such a powerful message."


	13. Chapter 113

Mr. Schue looked at Rachel; "Rachel how are you doing?"

"Still a little unstable, and this...this isn't helping."

"Are you ok?" Tina asked her.

"Well as ok as I can be under the circumstances."

Amber looked down at the white bandages circling Rachel's wrists, then up at Rachel; "you, tried to...?"

"No I didn't try to take my own life. I just. needed to breathe for a bit, let you god let _someone_ know that I'm not as perfect as everyone thinks."

"Oh. Sorry."

"That's actually one of the most common misconceptions," I informed them.

"You're right," Dianna said.

"Rachel, you're not as expected to live up to anyone's expectations," Cory told her.

"And we know you're not perfect," Mr. Schue told her.

She looked at Cory; "oh really, that I'm not expected to be the star? Because I sure as hell think so."

That shut us up and it was visibly obvious. We all leaned back in our chairs a little. None of us had ever seen Rachel like this.

"Whoa," Tina said quietly.

"Wow," came from Amber.

"Omygod," I said.

"Sorry I'm just really upset about this. My dads are gay, so," Rachel explained.

"What can we do to help?" Dianna asked.

"Just. be here. Please, be here."

"Ok we will."

-XXX-

"I have to have sex," Santana, who hadn't spoken, told us.

We looked at her.

"What?" Cory asked, though I suspected he knew.

"I was the one that saved him, in a way. Um," Santana began.

"Go on," Rachel encouraged her.

"Well, the night Chris was hurt I invited Cory over, to have sex. After we were done, he heard a commotion from next door and saw 2 guys hitting Chris."

"Wow so if it hadn't been for you..." Tina realised.

"Yeah exactly."

"But why, do you have to have sex?" Amber asked.

"I want the power my mom doesn't have," Santanna answered.

I knew about that, my mom had too much power over me sometimes.

"Wow I'm really sorry. If you ever want to talk about it, I'm here," I told her.

"Me too," Dianna said.

"As am I," Cory said.

"We all are, for everyone," Mr. Schue told us.


	14. Chapter 114

**9 a.m.**

It was 9. Everyone but Cory and I had left the room. Mr. Schue had excused us from rehearsal that afternoon.

Cory and I were sitting on the bleachers side by side. The room was quiet. He looked down at my arm.

"Oh," I said, understanding.

He wanted to know what'd happened.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Sometimes my mom hits me."

"Why?"

"She's drunk."

"That's not ever an excuse."

"You're right, but she's also my mom."

"I know. Do they hurt?" he asked.

"Yeah. Not as much but yeah."

"How long she been doing this?"

"Drinking or hurting me?"

"Both."

"Oh. She started drinking right after my dad left."

"Oh, and the hurting you?"

"Same."

"Oh. Why haven't you told me?"

"I just did."

"No I mean..."

"Oh. I wasn't ready to."

"Oh."


	15. Chapter 115

**Santana**

I came into the choir room and sat on the bleachers by Puck.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I returned.

"I get that."

"Get what?"

"Why you have to have sex. I think it's really sad," he explained.

"Oh, that."

"Yes Santana that."

"My mom doesn't have much power at our place," I said.

"My mom has too much."

"And your dad?"

"Left."

"Oh."

"Yours?" Puck asked, looking at me.

"Everyone that meets him thinks he's charming, and he is, the top layer. But."

I blinked, looking across the room into nothing, really.

I could feel him looking at me. This was the first time we'd really talked.

"Ever wonder how I got the bruises?"

I nodded, putting my forearms on my black clad thighs and lacing my fingers together. The clock ticked the minutes.

"My mom."

"Oh wow."

"Yeah."

"But?" he asked, coming closer to me.

"I know what goes on behind closed doors between my parents."

"Oh."

"They only have sex on his schedule only when he wants to. I never want to end up like her."

"Your mom?"

I looked at him; "yeah."

"You won't Santana. If you hadn't realised by now you're hot. Which means you have a certain power to you that's kindof intimidating to a guy. Any woman with that much power could never grow weak."

"I don't need you to tell me I'm hot honey but thank you."

"See, right there. You have this confidence about you that's very appealing. You like Cory huh?"

"Well no I don't like him. Er not like that, I mean. And I thought you were with Chris."

"I go both ways babe."

"Oh. Which reminds me...you seen Cory?"

"Yeah I think he's in the auditorium."

"Ok thanks."

"Sure, any time."


	16. Chapter 116

**Puck**

It was the next morning, early and the entire school was crowded in the big auditorium. Onstage were Mr. Schue, Miss Pillsbury and the principal.

"It has been brought to my attention," the principle began; "that a student has been hurt. He's in the hospital. He was taken there last night. Another student found him and good thing too."

At this, my eyes filled with tears.

"You alrite?" Cory asked.

"Yeah it just. kinda hit me," I replied.

My sleeves were rolled up and new bruises were on my arm.

"What happened?" Cory asked when he saw them.

"Tell ya later."

"Ok."

I didn't want to lose Chris, the way Tina had lost Artie back in Ohio and Chris had lost his mom, Cory his dad, Ashley her mom.

They'd let Rachel out of the hospital to come to the assembly.

"To respect confidentiality I'm not going to say who these people were. The suspects who hit the student go to the school, according to his report before he blacked out."

I didn't want to relive this. I blinked back tears.

"Puck?" Cory asked.

"I'm fine."

I stared straight ahead.

"It is believed this is a hate crime because the student was gay. Mr. Schue."

The principle stepped back while Mr. Schue stepped forward.

"Miss Pillsbury's office will be open all day, no appointment neccessary for anyone who wants to talk. We encourage the suspects to come forward. All classes are cancelled. The glee club will be meeting in the choir room."

The students stood up, chatting. I knew many people were excited to get the day off but it hit me harder.

"He's not dead Puck, remember that," Cory told me, as we stood.

"Could we not?" I asked.

As though his words made it any less hard. Which they did, in a way. but I didn't like being reminded of my sisters deaths.

We filed out of the auditorium and went up to the choir room.


	17. Chapter 117

**Cory**

After Puck and I talked I went down to the auditorium. I was sitting in the large quiet room when I heard one of the heavy wooden doors open. I turned my head and saw Santana enter the room, wearing white pants, white heels and a long sleeve green V neck. Her long dark hair spilled down her back. The door closed behind her.

"Hey," I greeted her as she approached me; "whatsup?

"You hurt me," she claimed.

"I hurt you? Santana you've been using me to gain power."

"Well I got good news for you honey I won't be using you anymore. I like Puck now."

I stood up, leaning forward; "did you even ever really like me ? And isn't he with Chris?"

"No not like that. And I know."

"Man you're a bitch," I muttered.

She crossed the floor that was between the front row of seats and the stage; "oh thank you so much for pointing that out to me."

"Just what the hell do you want me to do?"

"Go back to Rachel."

"Santana you know I can't do that. I'm not going to use her the way you've used me. And just how exactly have I hurt you?"

"You said it didn't mean anything," she explained, standing in the middle of the stage.

"What the hell do you want me to do lie to you? It didn't."

"Yeah but I wanted it to."

Oh.

-XXX-

Santana angrily left. It was 10 a.m. and I was sitting in the auditorium by myself, staring into nothingness. It was so weird not having class. I wasn't sure what to do, really. I hadn't meant to hurt Santana, which I guess I did by being honest. She was so beautiful so. hot. She was only using me to gain power which hurt me. Again, hurt by honesty. We hurt each other by being honest. So much for honesty being the best policy. Because I wasn't being nice to her and Santana manipulated me into thinking she liked me, Rachel broke up with me and was now with that guy from Vocal Adrenaline, our rival choir. He wasn't exactly respectful of her either, the way I'd always been.

I was sitting there thinking about all this when I heard one of the large wooden doors open. They closed and soft footsteps came down the aisle. A light thin body sat down in the hard wooden chair next to mine. I knew it was a girl because I smelled perfume. Out of the corner of my eye I saw she had blonde hair, was wearing white pants and a long sleeve yellow V neck. She was thin but not too thin. I was very aware of her presence. I felt her looking at me, studying me. I shifted uncomfortably.

"Sorry," she said.

"Thanks," I replied.

"You're welcome. I'm Serena by the way, Ashley's, um. Ex."

"Hey, Cory. Rachel's ex."

"Oh."

I turned to face her and noticed she was really pretty. She had blue eyes. My heart started beating faster. She had this power over me. She was hot but in a quieter, less obvious way.

"What?" she asked, smiling.

"Wow you're, um. Wow. Really, pretty."

"Thank you."

My eyes wandered her face, taking it all in; her small pink mouth, light skin, beautiful light blue eyes that showed clarity. She didn't seem to mind, sitting there patiently. Her perfume smelled like flowers, sweet and beautiful. god she was pretty. She must be used to being stared at. She had this great smile, nice teeth. The room was quiet. Her thin hands were folded in her lap. I wanted to reach out and touch her beautiful hair but decided against it. As I looked at her the awkwardness and discomfort between us melted.

"So," I asked after awhile.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Since we don't have school do you want to go get coffee or something?"

"Sure, that would be great."

She stood up. She had really good posture, only about a head shorter than I. I also stood.

"Your car or mine?" she asked.

"Uh we'll take mine."

"Ok."

We started walking up the slanted floor of the auditorium to the doors that were at the back of the room.

"You have really good posture," I told her.

"Thanks. I'm a dancer."

"Oh what kindof dance?"

"Ballet."

"Cool. I mean, not by thing but cool."

She laughed. She had this cute light laugh.

"What?" I asked.

"I honestly can't imagine you dancing. I mean you're so...you know. Tall. And awkward."

"What you don't think I can dance ballet?"

"Well, no."

To prove her point I tripped over my own feet unintentionally. She laughed again as I caught myself on the arm of one the chairs.

"You're funny. You're a drummer right?"

"Thanks. Yeah."

"Yeah I've seen you rehearsing with the glee club. You're good, really. good."

She looked right at me and licked her lips.

"Uh thanks."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out chapstick. We continued walking. When we reached the door I reached above her and held it open for her. She smiled up at me. She went ahead of me through the doorway. I followed her out into the empty hallway and then out of the doors of the school.

We walked side by side.

"Wow this is weird," she said.

"Not having school?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Yeah I know. So why'd you and Ashley break up?"

She bounced down the stairs in her silver flats, her hair bouncing up and down.

"Puck."

"Oh. He's a good guy."

"Yeah, just...well. Why'd you and Rachel break up?"

"I wasn't being very nice to her."

"Mmm."

"Actually none of the guys in the club were being nice to our girlfriends. At which point Mr. Schue talked to us about it."

"Oh."

"Cute shoes."

"Thanks. He's sex charged."

We walked over to the parking lot.

"Puck?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"You noticed?"

She tilted her head back exposing her neck and the base of her throat; "I think everyone has."

I went a bit ahead of her to my car, where I went over to the passenger side, stuck my key in, unlocked the doors and opened the door for her. She slid in.

"Well aren't you polite," she said.

I closed the door and went around to the driver's side, and got in.

"Well you're pretty," I told her.

She clicked her seatbelt in; "mmm so I've heard."

"Yeah from me."

I stuck the key closed my door stuck the key in the ignition, clicked my seatbelt in and started the car.

"What so because I'm pretty you're polite?" she asked.

"It helps."

"Mmm that it does."

I pulled out of the parking lot and onto the street.

"Hey can I...?" she asked.

"What?"

She motioned toward the radio with her thin index finger.

"Oh, music. Yeah sure go for it."

She pressed 'play' and Bob Marley filled the air, then leaned back in her seat. I started driving down the road my hands on the wheel. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her looking at me, then flick her eyes downward.

"Serena," I said.

"Yeah?"

"I gotta be honest about somethin,"

"Shoot."

"You're coming on a little strong."

"But...I thought you liked me."

"Yeah I do. However. I just got out of a relationship and so did you, so I think we should take it slow. I don't need you all over me every chance you get the way Santana has, although she was just using me, so. At least not yet."

"Ok fair enough."


	18. Chapter 118

**Puck**

It was 10 a.m. and I was sitting in a comfortable blue chair to the right of Chris'sthin narrow white hospital bed. Alice wasn't in the room and the tall wooden door was closed. The room was white, quiet and immaculate.

"Hey what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Classes were cancelled for the day."

"Oh."

"After the assembly about the hate crime."

"Oh. How are you?"

"Ok, still a little shaken. You?"

"Well I just had breakfast, so full."

I smiled.

"Still a little sore. I should be home by Friday."

"Ok."

His eyes flicked down to my bruises. He took my large brown hand in his small pale ones.

"When did it happen?" he asked.

"Last night er this morning when I got back. I haven't gotten much sleep lately, what with us all visiting you and then my mom and this morning the assembly then the meeting in the-"

"Honey," Chris said, stopping me.

I looked at him, reading his lips as he said; "breathe."

I breathed.

"Sorry," I apologised.

"It's ok."

He put his arm around me and pulled me onto his chest.

"There, better?" he asked.

"Yeah."

With his fingers he traced the bruises.

"She asked me why I hadn't come home so I started to tell her about the hate crime at which point she started-"

"Hitting you," Chris stated softly.

"Yeah. And each time I said something. So eventually I drove off. Did I tell you what she told me the other day? Oh, I also told Cory."

Chris pulled me close.

"No, you didn't."

"And Santana and I talked as did Ashley and I."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Anyway."

I settled down in the chair, awkwardly putting my upper body over the wooden arm of the chair so I could be on Chris.

"This isn't very comfortable," I commented.

"Doesn't look it."

Above my head, which was resting on his chest, I was aware of his head looking around the room, most likely for another chair without arms.

"There arent any other chairs," he concluded.

The hospital bed was too small for both of us to get into.

"That's ok I've been through worse," I said.

Then continued with; "she told me I was the reason my dad left."

"Wow."

"Yeah, um."

"Hm?"

"We talked about it in the meeting this morning, the..."

"the crime."

I nodded; "yeah that, among other things. Mr. Schue told us Miss Pillsbury had ordered pamphlets on being gay, questioning, other. Her office would be open all day no appointments neccessary. We all agreed to let you know we're here for you, and that we don't feel the same way the suspects do."

"But you don't."

"Yeah but words say a lot."

"Yeah they do."

"What else happened?" he asked, bringing his arms around the sides of my body and locking our fingers together.

"Rachel's fairly unstable."

"Yeah I know that she-"

"cuts?"

"Uh huh."

"Yeah. Santana told us why she always has to have sex which is what she and I talked about. Ashley admitted to me the other reason Lily's visiting."

"Lily have I met Lily?" Chris asked, confused.

"Um maybe I don't remember. She's tall beautiful."

"As opposed to all the short unattractive women at our school?"

"I know. She has red hair, is originally from Ireland."

"Oh her, yeah I know of her," he realised.

"Yeah."

The room went quiet.I looked up at the ceiling tiles. They were white with small black dots on them. The long white ceiling lights were flourescent but not buzzing which some have a tendency to do. The walls, floor and ceiling were white.

"They're not buzzing," Chris remarked.

"Hm?" I asked.

"The lights."

"Oh. I noticed that too."

Chris laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"Buzzing."

"Oh."

I got the reference, to drinking.

He sighed; "I wish I was."

Do you?" I asked.

"Do I what?"

"Drink."

"Um yeah sometimes. Red wine. Because it's classy."

So was he.

"Just another one of my secrets. Do you?" he asked.

"No. I smoke though."

"Oh."

"Um."

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I need some place safe," I said.

"Not an easy thing for you to admit."

"Yeah well you know me."

"Mmm that I do."

"For tonight or...?"

"Yeah, for the day. As said I haven't gotten much sleep."

"Ohhh."

He got it; "yeah you can stay at my place."

"Ok."

"I'll talk to my dad about it."

"Alrite thanks."

I knew he was smiling; "sure."

He sighed, again.

"What's wrong babe?" I asked.

"I, just. nothing its nothing."

"Chris," I said firmly, unlocking our fingers and sitting up.

I turned my chair around to face his bed instead of the wall opposite.

"What have I done?"

He looked at the ceiling, blinking back tears.

"Chris you haven't done anything."

He turned his head sharply to look at me; "oh really? Then why do they hate me?"

"Honey I get that you feel this way and that's valid. And that's what we've all been trying to figure out. They don't hate you."

"Oh really. How do you know have you met them?"

"Actually. I know them. They're on the football team, the same guys who were bothering Marie when she and I met."

"Oh."

"I don't know what their issue is with you but I sure as hell intend to find out."

"But you don't have -"

A look of determination set in my eyes; "I want to. I said I would and I didn't then and-"

"Yeah but I didnt either."

"Which reminds me...I have football practice."

"Oh."

I lifted my left hand and ran it through his soft dark hair. He smiled.

"Mmm. My mom used todo that."

"I'm sorry this happened to you," I told him, looking at him.

"And I'm sorry that," his eyes locked sharply with mine, then drifted to my arm; "happened to you."

"It's not right and it's not fair."

"No. It's not."


	19. Chapter 119

**Wednesday**

**Ashley**

It was the next day. I walked into the empty school, up the stairs, down the hall and into the choir room where Puck was.

"Oh, hi," I said when I saw him.

His body lifted as he saw me.

"Ashley," he responded, relieved.

"Why's the school empty?"

The door closed behind me. I made my way to the piano and stood.

"You haven't heard?" he asked.

Heard, heard what?

"No I haven't, heard what?"

I answered his question with a question.

"It's Chris, he's been hurt."

"Oh."

No wonder he wasn't angry with me.

"He was taken to the hospital last night. Cory found him after he and Santana had sex."

Puck looked down at the white tile floor.

I approached him, climbed the bleachers and sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry love."

"Thank you," his voice cracked.

"You're welcome. What exactly happened?"

"Well, when Cory found him he was on the ground, and apparently some guys from our school had hit and kicked him."

"Our school?"

"Yeah I know. They think it might've been a hate crime."

I knew about those.

"Because he's gay," I stated.

"Yeah."'

"Wow."

"Wow," he repeated.

"Um."

"Yes?"

His olive-green eyes met my blue ones.

"There's something you need to know."

"Ok shoot."

"Another reason Lily came to visit was to tell me about Angela."

He looked confused; "your, mother? But I thought she was dead."

"You're right she is. And no."

"Well, who's Angela?"

"My daughter."

"You mean your father...?"

I nodded, my eyes shining with tears.

"Oh Jesus Ashley. I'm sorry."

He took me in his strong bruised arms.


	20. Chapter 9777777777777888888888

Puck

I was thinking about what Ashleyd told me. Or. Rather. What shed eluded to. That back in the city her father had hurt her. It was awful what had happened and I got the feeling she didn't tell a lot of people that. I was honored to be the one she told.


	21. Chapter 120

**Puck**

"Mom," I said, as she was leaving for work.

"Not now Puck I have work," she told me, annoyed.

"I need to talk you."

"I said, not now."

"Yes, now. It's important."

She turned around, her large shoulders heaving as she sighed, exasperated.

"Fine. What is it?"

"Why do you hurt me?"

A look crossed her face.

"Oh baby. I don't mean to."

She reached a hand out and put it on my shoulder. I brushed it away.

"No," I said firmly.

"You don't want me to be nice to you? Fine, then I won't."

I looked her right in her honey brown eyes, stepping forward: "No. I don't trust you too."

She glanced at her watch; "Puck can we hurry this up?"

"And work is more important. I...no, fine. I get it, really I do. Oh, and just so you know. It's not my fault my father left."

My mothers eyes softened; "he hurt me Puck."

"So you hurt me? Right that makes sense."

"I have-"

"No, tell me."

She softened a bit.

"Puck, honey."

"Yeah?"

"Back in New York, when you were born, he blamed me. We didn't know a lot about sex. I obviously didn't take the precautions I should've. He said it was my fault, that I should've known. When I was pregnant with you he hurt me. He took off."

"Omygod," I said.

"Yeah so can I leave now? I'm gonna be late if I don't go."

"Yeah sure."

She left, closing the door behind her.


	22. Chapter 121

**Puck**

It was that afternoon and I was in the locker room after football practice. Most of the guys had gone home. The 2 guys who'd hurt Chris came in.

I went over to them and grabbed one, slamming him against the locker.

"What the hell man?" he asked, throwing up his hands.

"You hurt him. You hurt Chris," I told him.

"Oh so you're the gay one," the other guy said from behind him.

Not losing my grip on the other guy I turned to face him; "shut up I'm not gay.

"Oh really? Then why are you so upset?"

"It was a hate crime."

"It was not," the guy I'd pinned against the locker said.

I looked back at him; "yes it was you know exactly what it was."

"Guess we'll have to hurt him too," the guy behind me muttered.

I turned around as he stepped forward, his large hand clenched at his side.

"You both, hurt him. That's not cool and it's not ok," I told the 2 guys.

They said nothing.

"What the hell's your problem man?" the guy in front of me said.

"What the hell's yours?"

"No," Cory, who was sitting, said.

I turned and looked at him, surprised.

"I won't let you hurt him."

"Oh are you his boyfriend?"

"No."

Cory was calm, even.


	23. Chapter 122

I was at the hospital again, visitng Chris. It was night.

"Aren't you tired?" I asked him.

"I''ve been doing nothing but sleeping all day honey, so no, not really. You?"

"Yeah, a bit."

I looked down at the tile floor between my shoes. My body was tight. My hands folded together on my thighs. I couldn't believe it, my dad had left because he couldn't handle me, didn't want to. He didn't want me. And I'm pretty sure he didn't stick around to watch my sisters grow up. No wonder my mom had become so hardened over time.

"Fuk," I whispered, tears falling.

"Honey?"

"What."

I felt a soft cold hand touch my skin, which was warm. Something inside me softened.

"It's ok."

I sat up and turned around, tears shining in myeyes.

"Is it though?" I asked.

Chris looked down at the white bed sheets.

"You're right it's not," he said quietly.

"None of this is. None, of it."

"Honey," he repeated.

"What."

He peered into my olive-green eyes with his blue ones. His gaze was soft sad understanding.

He ran his fingers up and down my arm. making me shiver with heat.

"What's gotten you so upset?"

He brought my fingers to his small mouth and kissed them one by one. His kisses, just like his touch and him, on my fingers were so gentle.

He pulled me close.

"I."

I breathed, the bruise from 2 days ago being pressed against my spine.

He waited, holding his gaze.

"I. It's my mom," I told him quietly.

Something between us opened. I looked down at the bedsheets then my eyes wandered over Chris's cuts on his thin pale arms.

"I talked to her about, you know. Why."

Chris nodded; "Mmmhmm."

I brought my eyes up to his, and took a shaky breath.

"She said she didnt mean to hurt me, and that my dad was...he..."

"He what?" he whispered.

"He didn't want to stick around. He blamed her for not taking the precautions and he probably didn't stick around for my-"

My throat closed.

"-my. my sisters either. Oh god. I'm sorry I. I'm so sorry."

"It's ok you've done nothing wrong."

I stiffened under his touch; "oh really?"

"Yeah."

"He didn't want me Chris don't you understand? He didn't want the fuking" - at this, my voice cracked - "responsibility."

"Of course I understand. You know that."

"My sisters! He didn't want to stick around to watch my sisters grow up and maybe that's whythey. they."

"Shhh shh."

"How the fuk do you expect me to-"

"No, listen to me. Shhh."

My throat closed, eyes widened. He brought his fingers up and traced my jawline, then brought his hand down along my body and around to my back.

"My sisters are, they're dead Chris and nothing's going to bring them back."

"I know I know. Cmere."

He pulled me onto his chest, slowly lowering me as his hand slid up and down my back. I took shaky breaths trying to steady myself. Unlike my parents and the world itself, he was so safe.

He was so calming, always putting me first.


	24. Chapter 123

**Ashley**

It was later that morning and I was at home. They'd let Mandy out of the hospital for the day. She, Louisa, Marie and I were in the room Marie and I shared. Neither of them had been at school that day so they didn't know what had happened with Chris. Rose, Hannah and Alexa were elsewhere.

"So," I said to my sisters.

Mandy looked at me; "hm?"

"Um, something happened last night, to a member of the club."

"Is he ok?" Louisa asked.

"I'm not sure. He's...he's here. He was taken to the hospital last night."

"What exactly happened?" Marie asked.

"It was Chris."

"The gay one?" Mandy asked.

I looked at her and smiled; "yes honey the gay one."

"He was involved in a hate crime last night. 2 guys from our school came and hit him. Cory was the one who found him."

"Why are you telling us this?" Louisa asked.

I looked at her; "because you deserve to know. So you're aware."

"Oh."


	25. Chapter 124

Louisa

That morning after Ashleyd told us about her friend id gone to my room and texted Cherie. Again I wasn't at school as I was too depressed. To go.

I was sitting on my bed my legs bent holding my phone.

"hey kitten what happened?" Cherie asked coming into my room.

"hey close the door," I told her.

"ok."

She went closed the door and came and sat on my bed next to me.

"well. Ashley was just tellin me us my sisters and I-"

Cherie nodded; "right."

"-about a friend of hers in the glee club. At the high school. Well apparently this friend had been taken to the hospital last night bc hed been involved in a hate crime. Bc he's gay. Can you believe that? I mean how stupid is that?"

"yeah but things like that do happen man."

"yeah I guess so. Shit I mean I. I don't know how im supposed to feel about this."

"you're not supposed to feel anything except other than how you're feeling."

I reached over and set my phone on the nightstand.

"I guess then. I'm scared. What if it happens to us what if they find out about us? I don't want to hide who we are. If ive learned anything from you its that."

She lied down on the bed.

She breathed.

"shit man. Idinno. I don't wanna have to hide who we are either. Or my whole. You know everything."

"you mean the glitter queen?" I asked locking my fingers together against my legs.

'The glitter queen' was how she often referred to herself.

"yeah. Well I mean except the drugs."

"yeah but you know how much people would trip out if they knew."

"yeah. I do."

"so then what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know."


	26. Chapter 125

**Thursday**

**Puck**

It was finally Friday, Chris's first day back and the end of the week and day. We w ere all in the choir room on the bleachers, Mr. Schue sitting on a chair in front of us, as usual. I was sitting with Chris, Santana on the other side of me, Amber on the other side of Chris. Cory and Serena were sitting together, and Brittany, Dianna, Mandy, Rachel, Ashley and Tina were arbitraily placed.

"First, I'd like to welcome Chris back," Mr. Schue said.

He looked at Chris, who smiled.

"Welcome back Chris," Mr. Schue said.

"Thank you."

We clapped.

He looked around at everyone; "it's great to be back."

"And we're glad to have you," Santana said.

"Well thank you. It's nice to have some normalcy."

"Yeah I know," Amber said.

"You said it," Cory told him.

We all laughed.

"Good to see you up and about," Serena told him.

"Up and about," Brittany repeated, laughing a bit.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah I do."

"It wasn't right what happened to you and it wasn't fair," Dianna told him.

"No it wasn't," Mandy agreed.

"It's like hating me because I'm Jewish," Rachel said.

"Absolutely," Ashley agreed.

"The 2 football players have been suspended," Mr. Schue informed us.

"They didn't come forward?" Tina asked.

"No they did that's why they're suspended."

"Oh."

"How are you doing?" Serena asked.

Chris looked at her; "physically still a little bit sore but otherwise ok."

"And emotionally?" Amber asked, locking her brown eyes with Chris's blue ones.

"Upset."

"That's only to be expected babe," I whispered in his ear.

"Secondly, we've made enough money from the bake sale to pay for the New York trip. I've booked the hotel rooms. We have an upcoming trip this spring," Mr. Schue told us.

"That's great," Brittany said.

"It is," Dianna said.

"Not that I mind baking but it's nice to not," Mandy said.

"Yeah, definately," Rachel put in.

"Where are we going in spring?" Ashley asked.

Mr. Schue looked around at us, his green eyessparkling; "well, it's in the south, it's warm..."

"Louisiana?" Tina asked.

"No."

"Georgia?" Serena guessed.

"No...there are a lot of colorful crazy characters there."

"I know!" Chris cried.

"Yeah?" Mr. Schue asked.

"DisneyWorld!"

"Your'e right."

"Cool," I said; "never been."

"Oh it's a lot of fun," Amber said.

"So, in other news, I don't know if you're all aware of this - well, Ashley and Mandy are - but their sisters have cancer," Mr. Schue said.

"Wow," Chris said, looking at Ashley with understanding; "I'm really sorry."

She looked at him; "thank you."

"How's that been for you?" Santana asked her.

"Really hard. I've had a lot going on."

"So, to help pay for the treatments, we're going to start selling and making CDs. We'll sell them in stores and at our concerts," Mr. Schue told us.

"We're having concerts?" Amber asked.

"Yep weekly. In between I'm going to meet with each of you individually to discuss your song choices. You'll need to bring me the sheet music by Monday and a list of songs. You don't have to have all of the sheet music for each song."

"Ok," Cory agreed.

"What's the latest show news?"

"Well we have the costumes fitted and ready for each piece, which apparently took quite awhile," Serena said.

"Alrite great."

"Wve got the dancing down," Brittany said.

"Ok good. The songs?"

"We still need a little help with," Dianna admitted.

"Mr. Schue," Rachel said.

He looked at her; "yes Rachel?"

"I have a slight problem with the dancing."

"Ok what?"

"I'm not dancing with Cory."

"Ok why?"

"We broke up."

He sighed; "Rachel this is a club. You have to understand that." chris santana amber cory serena brittany dianna mandy rachel

"Yeah I do that's what worries me, is that if we dance that'll cause tension."

"Oh and this isnt causing tension?" Ashley asked Rachel.

She looked at Ashley; "well do you want to dance with him?"

"Actually I have no problem with that."

"Ok then."

"I'll dance with Rachel," Chris volunteered.

"Or I will," I said.

Mr. Schue looked at us; "ok great thank you. Puck I'll need to see you after."

"Ok."

"Now who needs help with what?" Mr. Schue asked.

-XXX-

It was 2 hours later, 5 p.m. Rehearsal was over. The sun was starting to set. Chris had gone to talk to Ashley. Mr. Schue and I were the only ones left in the quiet room.

"How are things?" he asked me.

"Ok. They've been better."

"Yeah I saw how upset you were over what happened to Chris."

"Yeah. Thanks for being there for me. It's not like I have a father figure, so."

"Right, I understand. And you're welcome. You guys really like each other huh?"

I smiled; "yeah yeah we do."

"He's a sweet guy."

"Yeah he is."

"You've taught us that free love is beautiful, as Amber pointed out."

"I know I was there."

"Oh. So."

He stood.

"Any ideas of what songs you want to do for the CD?" he asked.

"Um yeah actually. Some Bob Marley covers, maybe some Jack Johnson. I'd like to do something with Ashley and Santana and maybe something with the 3 of us."

"Cool, sounds good."

"That it?" I asked, raising my eyebrows and standing.

"Yeah, have a good weekend."

"Thanks I'll see you Monday."

"Alrite you too."

I left.


	27. Chapter 126

**Ashley**

It was several hours later when the doorbell of our house rang. I was in the kitchen stirring pasta in a giant metal pot on the square white stove.

"Hello," my dad said, opening the big tall white wood front door.

"Hi I'm Chris and this is Puck. We're here for the sleepover?" Chris introduced.

"Hi I'm Jesse, Ashley's dad. Nice to meet you both. Cmon in she's in the kitchen."

"You too," Chris said.

Dad, Chris and Puck wandered into the kitchen, Dad coming over to the giant metal pot.

"I'll take over from here honey," he told me.

"Thanks."

He took the pasta fork.

I turned around and saw Chris and Puck.

"Hey wow you're early!" I cried, going over and hugging them.

They hugged back.

"Yeah well we didn't know when you expected us, so," Chris explained.

"No this is great."

"Do you need help with anything?" Puck asked.

"That's so sweet of you hun but no we got it covered."

Chris was holding several DVDs. I peered at them trying to see the titles.

"Meet Me In St. Louis, High Society," he informed me.

"Wow. I have to say, I'm not at all surprised."

"I brought some cheesy horror flicks, Breakfast Club and Grease," Puck said.

I nodded; "very cool."

"So, where do we leave these?"

"Oh kitchen table's fine."

They put the DVDs on the round wood table, 2 plastic bins of brownies next to it.

"Oh wow, brownies," I said, my eyes widening.

"We baked," Chris explained proudly.

"Yeah I noticed."

Puck went over to the stove.

"It's nice to meet you," he told Dad, who looked at him.

"Yeah you too. How long have you known Ashley?"

"Just a few months. She's a great girl."

"Yeah she is. You 2 together?"

I smiled proudly.

"No, actually. Chris and I are. So where are you from?"

Next to me Chris also smiled.

"You 2 are so adorable," I told him.

"Thanks."

At that point Lily drifted into the kitchen, wearing white.

"Hi love. Ooh pasta," she greeted me, peering into the pot Dad was stirring.

Puck and Dad paused. Lily and Puck saw each other.

"Scuse me," Puck told Dad, who nodded.

Puck and Lily hugged.

"Puck how are you dear? How are things?" she asked him.

"Ok, and how are you?"

They went into the living room.

"She is just so sweet," Chris told me.

I looked at him and smiled; "I know why do you think we're best friends?"

"You seem pretty happy right now."

"I am I am really happy. Puck is really polite."

"Well his mom's from Texas, so. They go back often."

"Oh so that's where he gets it."

"Yeah. Thank you for inviting us."

"Oh sure no problem."

"Hola!" I heard Santana call from the white living room.

I rushed into the living room, leaving Chris and my dad in the kitchen, Lily and Puck were talking.

Santana, Amber, Rosa and Maria had entered.

"Hey," I greeted them.

"Girlfriend," Amber greeted me.

"Hey Miss Amber," I said.

"I brought my sisters hope you don't mind," Santana told me.

"So I noticed and no, I don't. Cmon in."

We hugged.

"We brought enchiladas!" Rosa told me.

"And guacomole. We, kindof got in a guacomole making frenzy earlier," Maria said.

"Oh that's ok. Yall can put it in the kitchen, which is right there," I indicated.

They went to the kitchen.

"I brought some mashed potatos, chicken and ocre," Amber told me as we walked to the kitchen.

Puck turned around; "yeah we cooked today, she and Chris and I, so that's my contribution."

"Oh well thank you."

"Yep."

He turned back around and resumed talking w/ dad.

"Girl we'll never run out of food," I told Amber as she went to the fridge and put the containers of chicken and potatos in.

"Oh I know."

She closed the fridge door and wandered over to the pasta, which she peered into.

"Everyone wants to know what's cooking," I said.

"Huh wow I know," Santana asked.

Her sisters took the food from her and put it in the fridge.

"Your fridge is getting very crowded Miss Ashley," Maria told me.

"Oh I know."

"Oooh who brought the brownies?" Rosa asked.

"We did," Chris said.

"Do you guys have pesto?" I heard Amber ask my dad.

"Yeah should be in the fridge," he replied.

"Ok."

"We brought Frida and Bella," Santana told me, placing her DVDs on top of the ones Puck and Chris had brought.

"Cool," I said.

"Dianna should be along in a few."

"Mmm ok. Have yall met my dad?"

"I have," Amber said.

Dad introduced himself to Santana, Maria and Rosa. They began talking. Chris decided to make himself a cup of tea.

I was still waiting for Brittany, Rachel, Cory, Tina and Mike.

"Great house," Chris told me, coming over to me.

"Thank you. How are you doing?" I asked.

He cupped the tea cup in his small white hands; "ok. It's nice to have some place to relax."

"Yeah it is."

"Your dad's really nice. We got to talking about cooking."

"Thanks. Yeah he is. He's really accepting too."

"Yeah I was surprised."

"Well honey after what you've been through you probably didn't expect it."

He smiled; "yeah. So where'r your sisters?"

"Um, Hannah, Alexa, Rose and Marie are elsewhere and the twins are upstairs."

"Ok. It's funny, everyone brought food of their culture...Amber and Puck, southern, Santana and her sisters, Mexican..."

"Yeah, and you, brownies. And the DVDs too, kindof."

"Mmmhmm. Oh just so you know, the brownies have nutmeg in them."

"Why?"

He smiled mysteriously, his eyes twinkling; "you'll see."

"Ok."

Everyone was talking by that point. It didn't take my dad very long to get to know people.

"Hey Ashley?" my brother called.

"Scuse me," I told Chris, who nodded.

"Yeah?" I called back.

"Will you come here a sec?"

"Ok."

I went into the living room, passing Lily on the way. Evan was standing by the wide white carpeted curving stairs.

"Yeah?" I asked, approaching him.

"It seems one of your friends brought tequila? Which I don't mind at all, since were drinking. The drinks are in the garage along with the hookah. But she was a bit pushy."

"Oh that's Santana. Yeah she's really sexual at times."

"Ok."

"You want me to talk to her about it?" I asked.

"No I was just wondering who she was."

"Oh ok. Where's Rebecca?"

"Hospital."

"Oh wow why?"

"Something's wrong with the baby."

"Shit."

"So it could be a long night for us."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Um, have you met everyone?"

"Well I know Puck, he's cool."

I nodded; "yeah definately."

"I know I met Santana. So, I'm going to go see if Dad needs help in the kitchen."

"Ok."

He wandered into the kitchen as Santana came out, followed by Chris.

"Honey," Santana asked me.

"Hm?" I replied.

"Where are your robes?"

"Um they should be upstairs, just go on up."

"Ok thanks."

"Uh huh."

She went upstairs.

I noticed Chris was sitting on the white couch right next to Puck. Chris settled back against him, drinking his tea. I smiled.

In the kitchen Amber, Maria, Rosa, Evan and Dad were chatting. I was a little worried about Santana's coming on to Evan but I figured he'd pretty much leave us alone. In the garage everything was set up for the smoking and DVD watching. The living room was quiet. I wondered if the brownies had been put in the fridge.

"Puck?" I asked.

He looked at me over the back of the couch; "yeah?"

"Has someone put the brownies in the fridge?"

"Um...idinno."

He looked at Chris; "have they?"

Chris looked up at him; "yeah honey they have."

Puck looked at me; "they have."

"I just heard that, and ok."

Lily walked out of the kitchen holding the DVDs which she put on the square black coffee table.

"You doin alrite?" she asked me.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Mmmhm, you let me know?"

"Ok I will."

She walked back into the kitchen.

I went to Puck and Chris and sat down on the other white sofa opposite them.

"Hey," Puck greeted me.

"Hi."

"She is just a doll."

"I know, and thank you."

"She is very sweet," Chris told me.

I smiled and breathed.

"It's much quieter over here," I remarked.

"Yeah, it is. So are you?" Chris asked.

"Uh...am I what?" I asked.

"Doing ok?"

"Um, yeah."

Chris looked at me, waiting patiently.

"But, Santana was kindof pushy towards my brother, so."

"Mmmhmm."

"Whose girlfriend's in the hospital because something's wrong with the baby."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"I've been there," Puck said.

That's right, he was the father of Dianna's baby.

My brother walked out of the kitchen holding a cup of tea. He sat on the sofa next to me.

"Here thought you might want some tea," he told me.

I took it from him and smelled it. It was peppermint.

I smiled; "thanks.

"Mmmhmm. So how come you're not at work?"

"I told them I needed some time off."

"Oh ok."

"Where do you work?" Chris asked.

"Strip joint downtown," I replied.

"Oh."

Evan leaned forward.

"Hey, I'm Evan," he told Chris.

They shook hands.

"Hi, Chris nice to meet you," Chris said.

"Thanks you too."

Evan looked at Puck; "Hey, Evan."

"Puck, I think we've met before."

"Oh so we have."

Evan settled back against the white sofa cushions.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," I said, standing.

I handed my tea to Evan, who took it. I went over to the door and opened it. There stood Cory, holding 4 square white pizza boxes and 2 DVDs.

"Hey cmon in," I said, stepping to the side and holding the door open so he could.

"Thanks."

He stepped inside.

"You're a pizza delivery person?" I asked, taking the boxes from him.

"Well I actually made those, with my mom. I wasn't sure to bring, so."

"No that's fine. You made those?"

My eyes widened.

"Yeah I make pizza you didn't know that?"

"Well no I didn't."

"Oh. So is there anything I can do?"

We walked into the kitchen.

"No, not really. Just make yourself comfortable," I answered, going over to the fridge and opening it.

I crouched down and put the pizza boxes on the white bottom shelf, then stood up and closed the door.

"Tina and Mike should be here in a few and I don't know when the others will be here," Cory informed me.

"Alrite, Serena or Rachel coming?" I asked

"I don't know."

"Hm ok."

At the kitchen table Amber, Rosa and Maria were playing cards. Cory looked at Lily.

"Hi you're...Lily, right?" he asked, a little unsure.

She smiled; "yes and you're Cory. How are you? It's nice to see you again."

"Right that's right. I'm ok, thank you and how are you?" he asked.

"Wow looks like you've got quite a crowd here," Dad told me from his place by the stove.

"Yeah all the members of the glee club. Well, almost. I'm still waiting for 7 more though I'm not sure if 2 will be here, according to Cory."

"Ok. The guy who just came in?"

I nodded; "yeah."

At the mention of his name, Cory looked at my dad; "Hey."

"Hey I'm Jesse, Ashley's dad."

"Cory, the glee club. Nice to meet you."

"You too. Where are you from?"

In the living room the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" Evan called.

"Excuse me," I told Cory, who nodded.

I walked into the living room where Evan was standing at the open front door, talking with Tina and Mike. I approached them.

"Hey I see you've met my brother," I said."

Tina smiled; "yeah and he's met mine."

"We brought rice, broccoli and Thai food," Mike informed me.

"And Memoirs Of A Geisha," Tina told me.

"Cool. Beautiful movie."

They followed me into the kitchen where Mike put the food in the fridge.

They introduced themselves to my dad.

"Ashley," Amber said, looking at me.

I looked at her; "hm?"

"Ruby will probably be late."

"Ok."

I took the DVD from Tina and walked back into the living room with Cory following, holding a black cup of coffee. He set himself on the couch next to Evan, and started talking to Evan, Chris and Puck. I put the DVD on the stack, noticing Dreamgirls and Ray were there, probably Amber's choices. RENT and Goal were among them, which I guessed were Cory's. The choices so far were Bella, Frida, Dreamgirls, Grease, Breakfast Club, High Society, Meet Me In St. Louis, Repulsion, Ray, Memoirs Of A Geisha, RENT and Goal, so we had a good selection as well as a good selection of food.

The doorbell rang, again.

I went to it, opened it and there stood Rachel, holding 4 containers of hummus and bagels and 2 DVDS, DeLovely and Funny Girl.

"Hey cmon in," I told her.

She smiled; "thank you. I made the food."

"Wow cool. Funny Girl."

"I love that movie."

"Yeah I heard you did a great rendition of Don't Rain On My Parade at sectionals."

"Yeah I did and thank you."

"Mmmhmm."

I let her in. She followed me into the kitchen where she put her food in the fridge. She introduced herself to my dad. I took her DVDs into the living room and put them on the stack then went and sat on the sofa next to Cory, who handed me my tea.

"Thank you," I said.

"You're welcome."

I took a sip; "everyone is almost here."

Cory put his arm around the back of the couch.

"Who we still waitin on?" Puck asked.

"Um Dianna and maybe Brittany and Serena. Oh, and Ruby."

"Oh ok."

"Ruby Amber's sister Ruby?" Chris asked.

"Yeah."

"I didn't think Rachel would come," Cory said.

"You guys still aren't on good terms?" Puck asked.

"No, she hasn't been in the best of moods lately."

"Oh."

"It's not hard to miss, since she was hospitalised," I put in.

Cory looked at me; "I meant, even after."

"Oh."

The doorbell rang, again. I was getting really tired of sitting down only to have the doorbell ring again, and standing up to answer it.

I sighed, handing my tea to Cory, who took it.

"I'll get it," I muttered.

I walked to the door and opened it. There stood Dianna, Chloe, Renee and surprisingly Marie. Dianna and her cousins were holding Saran wrapped white paper plates of crepes and Marie Antoinette.

"Bonjour!" Dianna cried.

"Hey hun cmon in," I told them, stepping aside so they could.

"Thank you. We brought crepes," Chloe told me.

"I saw. Just go on and put them in the kitchen, leave the DVD on the uh. thing. Stack."

"Ok."

They went into the kitchen while Marie stayed by me.

"Hey sweetie," I said.

She looked up at me her blue eyes shining.

"What's wrong?" I asked, a feeling of dread settling in my stomach.

She stayed silent but started up the stairs and went down the hall to our room. I followed her.

She sat on her bed.

"Close the door," she told me.

I did and went over to her bed where I sat. She turned her arms skyward. Across her wrists were deep red cuts.

"My god," I whispered.

"I didn't do it," she told me.

"What happened?"

"When I was walking to Dianna's from work some guy told me if I didn't give him what he wanted he'd cut me."

"What you...oh god. Shit. This isn't good."

"Well no kidding."

"Sorry."

"They were big, like football players. I think Puck might know them."

I nodded, picturing the exact guys she was talking about.

She swallowed. Tears fell from her eyes.

"Hey, shhh. It's not your fault," I told her, taking her in my arms.

A knock came on the door.

"Ashley?" Santana's voice called.

I looked toward the door; "yeah?"

"Do you have any Advil? I have a headache. When I looked I couldn't find any."

"Yeah um hold on."

I unwrapped my arms from Marie, stood up, went across the room where I opened the door to find Santana wearing one of my long black robes. I was blocking Marie from her view.

"It should be in the medicine cabinet," I told her.

"Yeah it's not."

I suddenly remembered...one day Anna had overdosed and had to be rushed to the hospital which was one reason we didn't keep it in the medicine cabinets.

"I'll see if I can find some."

She smiled; "thanks."

I looked over my shoulder at Marie, who said "it's ok she can come in. I could use some company."

Santana stepped to the side, letting me pass. She went into the room.

I made my way down the stairs to find Chris standing at the foot, holding his tea. Puck was behind him.

"What's wrong?" Chris demanded.

"I'm sorry?" I asked, having no clue what he was on about.

"Ashley," his blue eyes widened; "I live with 2 cats and a dog who can sense when something's wrong, which I picked up from them. And, if you hadn't noticed, I'm gay which makes me all the more sensitive to things like this."

"It's true, he always knows when I'm upset," Puck agreed.

"Oh, um."

"Do you want to talk outside?" Chris asked.

I nodded.

"Ok."

We went outside into the cold night air. Chris waited. I'd come to realise he was also very patient.

"Um, it's my sister. Marie."

"Mmmhmm."

We made our way across the lawn and away from the house.

"Apparently when she was coming back from work some guy cut her."

"Oh god."

"Yeah. If she didn't give him what he wanted. You see, she's a prostitute but she's trying to quit."

He nodded.

"She thinks it might've been one of the football players."

"Oh no."

"Yeah. I know."

"You carry a lot with you."

"Yeah well. When you've lived my life you kindof have to."

"Mmmhmm."

"No wonder you took the night off."

"Yeah, I...damnit, yaknow?"

"Mmm that I do. I'm really sorry, about this...about your sisters."

"Kate and Anna."

"Right. What kindof cancer do they have?"

"Leukemia."

"Wow."

"Yeah, Kate was diagnosed at 2 and Anna just a few weeks ago. She's 10 Kate's 13."

"That's a hard age for a girl."

"Hell now's a hard age for a girl."

"I know. I know. You don't have to be this solid, you know."

He took me in his arms. He was so sweet and caring. Very gentle.


	28. Chapter 98

Ashley

When dianna came in I noticed she was. Pregnant. Dad looked at her. Actually we all looked at her.

"hey what does everyone want to - oh. Um. Hi," evan said seeing dianna when he came into the room from the kitchen.

Rachel came and stood by dianna.

"evan. Its rude to stare. Stop," I hissed.

"I. but. She…."

"dude its not like you havent seen a pregnant chick before. I mean you have a girlfriend."

"yeah but she. I know what happened to her."

"what difference does it make?"

"yeah but. Shes. Younger than Rebecca. You all are."

"yeah remember how young I was?" I pointed out.

That shut him up.

"and 'she' has a name. this is dianna. Shes in the club w/ me. Us," Rachel said.

"hey, jesse," mom said, coming downstairs, "pam and I - Ashley wheres your dad?" she asked looking at me.

"kitchen," I replied.

Her eyes landed on dianna; "and whos this?"

"mom this is - "

"you," mom said stepping closer to dianna, "do you know how wrong it is for you to be pregnant at such a young age? And w/o being married? You should give the baby up. Then you can focus on schooling."

"but she did it," evan said to me.

"evan. Now is now the time," I said.

"Ashley tell your dad pam and I are going out," mom said.

"ok."

"actually no youre not," dad said coming out of the kitchen.

Mom turned to him; "don't tell me what I can and cant do."

"I need to talk to you about the way you've reacted."

She went into the kitchen.

"why doesn't she call your dad 'dad'?" amber asked.

"theyre not married," I explained.

"oh."

"and whos pam?" tina asked.

"moms girlfriend."

"oh."

"Ashley can I talk to you?" puck asked.

"um, sure where?"

"upstairs."

"ok."

"I got the pasta," evan said going into the kitchen.

"ok," I said.

"hey wheres dianna?" mike asked.

"I. uh don't know. Actually," Rachel said.

"you were standing right by her."

"hey. don't get mad at me for what they said."

"shes got a point," chris said.

"ill go find her," Rachel said and left.

Puck and I headed upstairs.


	29. Chapter 1000000000000000999999999999

Ashley

Once upstairs puck and I went into my room where we closed the door.

"so whatd you wanna talk about?" I asked as he plopped on the bed.

"well I wanted to ask you this but I wasn't sure if you were ok w/ me asking it in front of the others. Which. Is why I decided to wait untill we were here," he said.

"uh.."

"yeah, so. Whatd your brother mean when he said 'she did it'?

I sighed; "oh that."

"yes that."

I locked the door and went over to the other bed.

"when my mom was in high school she had all sorts of problems."

"what like aspergers and dyslexia and shit?"

"no not those kind."

"oh."

"she - and youre not tell anyone this - "

"I wont."

"ok. - she was a whore, she cut, didn't eat, went to an asylum."

"that's not a nice thing to say about your own mother."

"fine, call girl. Lady of the night. Whatever you wanna call it."

"and so then. I presume she got knocked up too."

"yep that's right."

"oh. Wow. I thought your family was less judgemental than this."

"yeah and so did I but apparently not. If you'll excuse me - " I stood "I have to talk to evan about all that."

"sure go ahead."

I left the room going back down into the kitchen where mom and dad still were.

"hey, evan," I said.

he looked my way.

"yeah?" he asked.

"I need to talk to you. But not here."

"ok….uh….Hannah?" he called.

She came into the room from elsewhere; "yeah?"

"you got the pasta?"

"uhm. Yeah."

"ok great. Ill be back."

She took over.

Evan and I went upstairs.


	30. Chapter 101lkjhgfvc

"I thought you were less judgemental than that," I said once we were in another room upstairs.

"well im sorry what did you want me to do?"

"well you could've started by not staring."

"well I didn't know who the dad was and I didn't know who was going to fill in and I didn't want it to be me."

"so I guess you hadn't considered chris or mike to fill in?"

"well. Um. Not really I mean I already got a child on the way."

"oh I get it you have more experience than any of us in high school."

"yeah. I guess."

"that's where youre wrong. You know the number of times I was a single mom?"

"oh. Right," evan said quietly.

"and you don't even know her! She doesn't know you! Why would she ask you to do it," I said.

"oh."

"so she scared you."

"well hell yeah she scared me."

"then go."

"where?" evan asked.

"go apologise to her right now. And talk to her about it."

"but I don't know her."

"I don't care. Go. Right now."


	31. Chapter 102

Jesse

When ashleys friend Rachel came into the kitchen karen and I were still in it.

We looked at Rachel.

"hi what can I do for ya?" I asked.

"I need to talk to you 2," she told us.

This didn't sound good."ok guest room ok?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Hannah you got - ?" I began as we went into the guest room.

"yeah I got the pasta," she called back.

Karen, Rachel and I went into the room and sat. karen stood and closed the door then sat back down again.

"now seeing as I just met you and you havent said anything I don't have much of a problem w/ you mr. fitzgerald," Rachel told me.

Well that was good to hear.

"you can call me jesse," I told her.

"ok."

She looked at karen; "however, mrs. fitzgerald. As for you. You just met my girlfriend and upon meeting her you-"

"brewer," karen corrected her.

"what?"

"its, mrs. Brewer, dear. Jesse and I arent married. Nor am I interested in him like that."

"oh. My mistake."

"its ok," I said; "go ahead."

"and upon meeting her you automatically judge her for being pregnant which isn't her fault."

"well. Whos the dad?"

"that is none of your-"

"Rachel answer the question."

"someone we know."

"oh well then I feel so much better knowing that," karen said sarcastically.

"fine hes someone we know at school," Rachel said.

"ok then."

"you had no right to tell her she should give the baby up when its not your decision."

"well she makes it obvious."

"yeah so does every other pregnant woman!"

"I didn't want her to end up like me. Rachel," karen said.

"yes and you couldn'tve just told her that?" Rachel said.

"I was running late."

"so you couldn'tve taken 2 seconds out of your night to tell her that? Im sure the restaurant would've understood had you done so."

"I wanted time away from my daughters. Now if you'll excuse me I have a date," karen said.

"I apologise for my rudeness mrs. Brewer," Rachel said.

"thank you."

Karen left.

"Rachel im so sorry about that. You don't deserve that and neither does dianna," I told her.

"its not like its our fault," she said.

"I know."

"and as much as I appreciate the sentiment jesse I don't want to hear that from you. I want to hear it from mrs. Brewer," Rachel told me.

"yeah I know that too. But, to be honest. I don't think shell ever explain."

"why?"

"shes not like that. Shes, not as warm as I am. Clearly."

"no, clearly," Rachel agreed.

"there are a lot of things she hasn't dealt w/ from her past so she takes it out on others. And. Also. Karens not exactly known for distributing her time evenly among her daughters. Shes a good person shes just. Not warm. Or welcoming. And much as I wish I could theres not a whole lot I can do, right now. Other than what I already have. So…."

"right, I get it. Ill keep my distance. I mean ill be polite but, you know."

"right."

We both stood; "that sounds like the best course of action."

And left.


	32. Chapter 127

"Honey do you want...?" Chris asked me, stepping into the house from outside.

I turned around to face him; "do I want what?"

"I Idinno."

"Oh."

He was quiet. For the first time since we decied we liked each other he was the one not saying much. I approached him.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked.

He took my hand.

"You better come outside," he told me.

He led me outside and halfway acorss the dark lawn where he sat. He pulled me down next to him.

"What happened? You're not usually this quiet," I noted.

Or this forceful. That was my area, at least when it came to us kissing.

"You're right I'm not. Um."

"Out with it."

"It's about Marie."

Oh god no.

"Something happened to her on her way home from work."

I was imagining the worst.

"On her way back she was cut by a guy who said if she didn't give him what he wanted he'd do just that."

"Where'd he hurt her?"

"Her arms."

"Oh."

"The thing is honey," Chris said, his blue eyes filled with sadness, "she thinks it was one of the guys from the football team."

"Just what the fuk is their problem? First they hurt you and then her..."

"I know."

-XXX-

He lied down on the grass. The night was dark and slightly cold, the opposite of me, who was heated with anger. The air smelled wet, and like grass. His fingers found mine in the grass and walked themselves up them and then up my arm. His nails lightly ran over my skin, almost scratching it. I was having trouble breathing.

There was only so far he could run his fingers up my arm, as I was sitting and he was lying down, so he couldn't reach much further.

His nails ran down my arm.

"Wow," I breathed.

"I thought so," he told me.

"Mm?" I asked, looking down at him in the darkness.

"Just, experimenting. Get down here."

He took me by surprise, pulling my hand out from under me. To avoid hitting my bruise against the hard ground I somehow managed to land on top of him.

He smiled.

"Oh hello," he said innocently.

He blinked his blue eyes. I was starting to become a sucker for those color changing eyes of his.

'Hi," I whispered, breathing into his face.

"Wow your breath is warm."

I closed my mouth and breathed in through my nose. Underneath me, his legs shiftd.

"Um," he said, a little uncomfortable.

"Yes?"

I drew the word out.

"You're...my...I can't..."

"Can't what?"

"Uh. wow ok. Will you move your legs please?"

"Oh."

I got it. I'd forgotten I was bigger and weighed more than him.

I shifted so that I was lying with my upper body on his and my legs on the grass to his side.

He breathed an audible sigh of relief.

He continued running his nails over my skin.

"Why are you suddenly so forceful? That's usually my department."

"I just. didn't want you to get bored."

"I could never be bored with you," I said lowly into his chest.

I rolled over onto my back, taking him with me, his head on my chest. I brushed his hair back.

The grass was cold. The street was quiet. In the house, we heard people talking

"Babe," I said.

"Hm?"

"You want to have control. don't you."

He sighed; "yeah. Since I didn't have much when..."

"I know. I know. And don't get me wrong it's great. But just. remember what I told you about my mom. It doesn't mean you can't it just means."

He nodded; "right I know."

I rested my hands on his head, just above his forehead.

"Ya know, for a football player, you have really soft hands," he told me.

"Thanks."

He giggled.

"What?"

"Oh nothing."

"It's sexual isn't it?"

Which only made him giggle more.

In the dark I knew he was blushing.

"God you're adorable," I told him."

"What, so when someone's embarassed it's adorable?"

"No just when you are."

"Oh."

I stared up into the darkness, my breathing slowed.

"It's ok you can ask," I told him calmly.

"I...is it...I mean, will...do you...?" he managed.

I knew exactly what he was referring to.

"You'll find out some day."

Again, he breathed audibly. He brought his fingers up and traced my jawline.

"Honey?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"How'd your sisters die?"

Oh.

I shifted, getting ready.

Then brought my hands over his which were resting on his chest.

"I had 5, and they all died various ways. They were so damaged, from our parents."

He nodded.

"But so much more, beyond that. All younger, all beautiful in her own way. The oldest, Ariana, was murdered."

"Wow."

"Yeah, she was a real showstopper. Long red hair, knew she was hot and on her bad days she used to this to her advantage. She was very angry."

"Mmmhm."

"I was the only one who could calm her down. We'd smoke together. She trusted me more than anyone."

"Wow."

"We mever did find the guy who lured her and then murdered her."

"And then there was Cecilia, the next. She was a dreamer, always protesting something or other. Long brown hair which she never cut. Often wore flowers in it. She wore skirts and always wanted to go to San Francisco. She looked a lot like me, actually."

"Like the song," Chris said.

"Yes. She probably thought she'd fly when she took that last dose drew that last breath. Drugs they-"

I swallowed.

"I know," Chris told me.

"Then there was Ella, a princess in every right. She was a romantic, wholeheartedly believed in magic and fairy tale endings. She had this beautiful long black hair. Very Hepburn."

"And her death?"

"Alcohol. Classy, just like her."

"Fiona, the next."

"That's 4."

"Yeah. Interesting name, as I'm not Irish. She loved the ocean, and was dark, edgy. She had this incredible power to her."

"Sex?" Chris asked.

"No, more like she knew what she wanted. She believed our tears made our skin beautiful. One day she cut too deep and."

"Oh."

"She was the kindof women who took the world by storm. She lit a fire wherever she went. And that was her first mistake. She thought her cuts made her ugly and to remedy that she."

"Played with fire, so to speak."

"Yeah, which only made it worse for her. But despite what she did, she saw, she'd never be ugly. It was her pain that made her absolutey stunning."

"Like Frida Kahlo's art."

"Yeah, exactly."

"Wow."

I was coming to the last one. I swallowed.

"And the last one, Ginger."

I knew Chris was smiling; "like my cat, or the movie star."

I smiled; "yeah exactly."

I swallowed.

"I...I'd watched her fade since day 1. God she was so fukin. fragile. The skin of a butterfly, and if you touched her she'd die. Emotionally."

Chris nodded; "yeah I get it."

"It scared me sometimes. She was so thin so tiny. I-"

"Honey you don't have to go on if you don't want to," Chris told me.

"I. I know."

I breathed.

"She loved dancing, and music. Loved it more than anyone I know. So passionate. She was the one who taught me how to play, actually. But, just like Karen Carpenter."

"Wow."

"Yeah. I really miss them. They were so so amazing and if only they'd see that. But they neer did."

"Sometimes people don't."

"Chris, Puck! Dinenr!" Amber's voice called.

Chris started in my arms; "god she's loud."

"Yeah I know."

He sat up, moving to the side so I could.

"Whoa," he said.

I sat up, looked at him; "you alrite?"

"Yeah, head rush."

"Oh ok. Careful when ya stand."

He looked at me and smiled; "thanks honey."

"How long we been out here anyway?"

"About an hour, I'd guess."

"Oh."


	33. Chapter 24011111

**Ashley**

After dinner I was in the kitchen pouring drinks for everyone. Dad had gone to his room, Santana and Marie were upstairs, Evan had gone back to his place and everyone else was in the cold gray garage, smoking and watching DVDs. The kitchen was quiet.

Rachel came in.

"Hey," I greeted her, looking up from pouring red wine into a red plastic cup which was on the counter.

"Hey."

I set the wine bottle on the counter; "what do you want to drink?"

"Uh, just Sprite."

"Ok."

She sat down at the round wooden kitchen table. She wasn't usually this quiet. The house was quiet.

"What's wrong?" I asked, going over to the fridge and getting out our other large tall green bottle of Sprite.

"What makes you think something's wrong?"

"Well, for one, you're not usually this quiet."

I set the Sprite on the counter.

"Oh."

She stood and went to thecounter.

"Here," I handed her an empty plastic cup.

"Thanks."

"Sure."

She poured some Sprite into it.

"It's not been a great day. I'm still a bit unstable, on that edge," Rachel told me.

I took the Sprite and put it back in the fridge.

"Yeah I get that. Between stable and unstable."

"Yeah. It's weird. Idinno."

"Mmm."

"Your brother's really nice and so's your dad."

"Thanks, so's your. dad."

"And Lily is just lovely."

I smiled.

"I'm usualy so...sure, ya know?"

"Mmmhmm."

"I mean, I've felt like this before, otherwise I wouldn't've. done what I did."

"Rachel," I said, pausing from pouring the drinks and looking at her.

"Yeah?"

"Your cuts don't make you any less of a person. Hell I have cuts. No one's perfect and you're not expected to be."

"Which is something I have to understand."

"Right. And it's been a hard week for all of us hun."

"Yeah. Yeah it has."

She took the Sprite and went into the living room.


	34. Chapter 24122222

**Chris**

I took the brownies and went into the living room, sitting on the white sofa next to Rachel who was reading.

"Hi," I greeted her.

She looked up from her reading; "oh hey Chris."

"Want a brownie?"

I held them out.

"Um."

"You're gonna want a bite."

"Why?"

"You'll see," I told her, my eyes twinkling.

She took a bwornie out of the container and bit into it. Her brown eyes widened.

"Omyogd these are amazing!"

"I know."

"You alrite?" I asked her, leaning forward and setting the container on the black coffee table in betwween the 2 sofas.

"Um."

"So not really."

"Well no."

The large room was quiet.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She put her book on the sofa on the other side of her. She put her hands in her lap and looked down at them.

"I've been cutting," she admitted.

I looked at her, studying her. My eyes widened.

"Why?" I asked.

She turned to me.

"I don't know."

She seemed impatient.

"Well sometimes we don't. Sometimes that's all we can do. Is cut."


	35. Chapter 2378888888

**Puck**

I passed the hookah to Amber and stood up. She took it.

I went into the house finding my way to the kitchen where Ashley was standing against the counter. The house was quiet.

"Hey," she said when I came in

"Hey."

She nodded at a cup on the counter; "Chris told me you wanted Dr. Pepper with vodka. The vodka's raspberry."

"Oh cool."

I went over and picked the cup up. It smelled like raspberries. I took a drink.

"The brownies are amazing by the way and apparently Rachel agrees," Ashley told me.

"Thanks where is Rachel?"

"Living room talking with Chris."

"Oh."

"So how are you?" she asked.

"A bit lightheaded but alrite. You?"

"Yeah that happens with hookah. Ok."

"I know. Um."

She raised her eyebrows: yeah?"

"I want to do a song or 2 with you, for the uh thing."

"CDs?"

"Yeah those."

"Alrite cool. Which ones?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"Ok, well."

"Sure I'll let you know. And one with you, me and Santana."

"Who's still upstairs with Marie."

"Oh that's the other reason I came in here."

She smiled; "yeah."

"You know I thinkof yall as my sisters?"

She nodded; "yeah Chris told me."

"Ok."

I took another sip; "I'm sorry about what happened to Marie."

"Yeah thanks me too."

"Thanks."

I took my drink and went into the living room where Chris and Rachel were talking.


	36. Chapter 2301111111

**Ashley**

I was sitting in the kitchen talking, eating and drinking with Ben, Cory and Serena when the doorbell rang again.

I stood, walking into the empty living room. I assumed Rachel, Chris and Puck were upstairs.

I opened the front door and there stood a gorgeous guy. He had dark eyes and dark hair curling to his nectk. He was dressed entirely in black and had good posture. He was holding 4 metal pie plates stacked on top of each other.

"Um...hi," I greeted him.

"Hi, I'm here for the get together. I'm Jesse, from Vocal Adrenaline, maybe you've heard of me. Rachel's guy," he told me.

"Oh cmon in."

I stepped aside so he could.

"Thank you. And thanks for inviting me."

"But I didn't...?"

"Well actually it was Rachel who invited me. Is she...?"

"Oh. Yeah she's upstairs."

He breezed past me into the kitchen.

"I made pies. I wasn't sure what to bring."

"Ok, thanks."

Once we got to the kitchen, he got a beer out of the fridge. He leaned against the counter, in no hurry to go anywhere. I put the pies, which he'd handed me, in the fridge.

At which point the doorbell rang, again.

"I'll get it, since I'm up and about," I said, looking pointedly at him.

"Go for it," he told me.

"Well then," I uttered, walking back into the living room.

He was fairly confident but there was something off about him.

-XXXX-

I opened the door and there stood Ruby, holding 2 pie plates with foil over them in one hand and purple irises in the other.

"Heyy girl," she greeted me.

"Hi hun cmon in," I told her.

I stepped aside so she could.

She smiled; "thanks."

I closed the door behind her and we made our way into the kitchen.

"Thanks for the flowers. How was work?" I asked.

"Long. And you're welcome."

When we got to the kitchen she put the pie plates in the fridge.

"Looks like yall have plenty of food," she said.

"Oh I know. We'll definately never run our of food now," I said.

Everyone but Jesse laughed.

"We're here!" Hannah called from behind me.

I whirled around from the sink where I was filling yet another vase with water. Hannah and Eric had their arms around each other. Since Hannah was my sister she didn't need to bring anything. I hadn't seen Rose, Alexa, Lily, Marie or Santana in awhile.

Hannah was holding a bouqet of big yellow lilies and Eric, a big microwavable pot of pasta.

"Thank you for the flowers," I told her.

She smiled.

I put the vase of irises on the kitchen counter. Eric put the pot in the fridge and Hannah put the flowers she'd brought in water.

Everyone introduced themselves and I went back into the living room.


	37. Chapter 23122222

In the living room I straightened up a bit. Mandy, Louisa, Rachel, Chris and Puck came downstairs in that order.

"Hey," I said looking up.

"Hey yall got any food?" Puck asked.

Chris looked at him; "you were here when it arrived honey."

"Oh."

"Yeah, kitchen," I replied.

"Alrite. Who else is here?"

"Well there's Jesse, Ben, Ruby, Hannah and Eric. And everyone else."

"Ok."

They went into the kitchen, leaving Mandy and Louisa in the living room.

"Hi," I told my sisters.

"Hi," Mandy said.

"Hi," Louisa said.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Ok. Idinno. I haven't been sleeping at night," Mandy asked.

"Well part of is that you don't eat," Louisa pointed out.

"Thanks."

"Sorry."

"She's right actually."

"Well do you want something to eat?" I asked.

"Mmm maybe, I am getting hungry," Mandy replied.

"Puck and Chris made these amazing brownies."

"Ok."

They went into the kitchen. The living room was big, white and empty.

-XXX-

Again, the doorbell rang. I went to the front door and answered it. There stood Brian and Adam, holding 4 white boxes of pizza, from the smell.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," they said.

"Cmon in."

I stepped back so they could.

"Thanks," Brian said.

I closed the door behind them.

"We brought pizza," Adam told me.

"So I noticed. Oh great more food, like we don't already have enough. Thank you though."

"Yep. Is Dianna...?"

"Garage."

"Ok."

"And Mandy...?" Brian asked.

"Kitchen."

"Ok."

"This it?" I asked.

"Yeah."

We walked into the kitchen. Adam went into the garage while Brian and I stayed in the kitchen.


	38. Chapter 23233333

**Louisa**

Cherie and I were in my room that night. The door was closed. She was on my bed I was pacing the length of the room.

"its so damn frustrating I want to make her eat," I said.

"but you cant," Cherie pointed out.

I looked at her annoyed; "no I know that im not stupid."

"just like I cant make my mom stop drinkin. Its just how it is man."

"yeah well I don't like how it is."

"so what do you want me to do?"

"I don't know. Just. Be here and put up w/ my bitching."

"ok not a problem."

"I want to cut but I don't want you to be disappointed. Its so hard."

"yeah. I know. Listen I wont be disappointed I just wont like it."

"yeah but see that's the thing."

"what you want me to like it?"

"I didn't say that I just. Hate doing that to you."

"dude its not like you're doing drugs stop trippin out."

"yeah but…you love me. Right and you love me. And for the record. Ill love you whether or not you cut. Ill still love you even if you cut. I mean like I said I don't like it but…"

"well I mean. I do and I don't."

"yeah. I know. But…I sure as hell cant stop you. I want to be careful w/ you just like you want to be careful w/ me. And if that means taking you w/ your cuts then so be it."

I stopped looked at her; "wow really?"

"yeah its either I take you as you are or I don't take you at all. Wouldya stop pacing? You're making me crazy."

"oh um. Sorry."

"no I mean. whatever. Now cmere."

She stood and pulled me onto the bed. She turned on my cd player and don McLean's 'Vincent' filled the air.

"see doesn't it pull your stitching together?" Cherie said.

"yeah. It does. It, really does," I said quietly.


	39. Chapter

Mandy

A few minutes later I got a text from the unknown number;

so you've frustrated the hell out of everyone by not eating. i know how to remedy that. just eat and then go to the b/r afterwords and empty your insides. i know it sounds gross but it'll work. just don't do it at your house. oh and don't get caught. Xoxo.


	40. Chapter 23344444

**Chris**

Mandy came into the living room.

"Hey," she said.

Something about her was off. The way she held herself, I think.

I looked up at her; "you alrite?"

"Um."

I looked back at Rachel; "you gonna be ok here?"

"Yeah."

She took 2 more brownies out of the container, then gave it to me.

I stood and approached Mandy.

"How'd you know I wasn't? And is there somewhere...?" she looked around, indicating she wanted to talk elsewhere.

"Yeah outside good?"

She nodded.

We went out into the cold dark night, setting ourselves on the couch that wason the front porch.

"So how'd you know I wasn't?" she repeated.

"Well, I have 2 cats and a dog who'r the same way. From what I've heard, your brother's pretty damn perceptive as is Ashley. And Lily. Also, something about you seemed off, the way you carried yourself when you came into the living room," I rattled off.

"Oh."

She straightened self consciously.

"It's ok you dont have to be self conscious around me," I told her.

I knew she was smiling in the darkness; "Puck sure isn't."

I let out a small laugh; "well that's because Puck and I are involved."

"So I've noticed."

I leaned forward; "But I'm not gonna judge you ya know?"

She swallowed; "yeah. I know."

"God knows I've been judged enough times myself."

"And now we all do."

I knew we both smiled at that.

"Yeah I heard about that. I'm sorry," she told me.

"Thanks but it's not your fault."

"And it's not yours either."

I waited patiently for her to continue. The night was dark and quiet but a different kindof quiet than the garage had been. The porch, with the exception of Mandy and I, was empty. The night was cold. The brownie container was placed on the sofa between us. It had been a long day, long week for everyone.

She sighed.

"I want to be beautiful," she admitted to the darkness.

"You are," I told her.

"But I'm also thin."

"You shouldn't be embarassed by that."

She looked at me; "why not? Everyone else is!"

"Well not everyone. I'm not, Puck isn't, Ashley isn't," I pointed out.

"Ok point taken."

"It's your pain that makes you beautiful. Puck and I were just discussing this, actually. And, people don't like you just because of your looks. God how conceited and shallow would that be? Can you just imagine?" I proclaimed dramatically.

She laughed; "god you are such a diva."

I smiled; "thank you so I've heard."

"What and you're proud of that?"

"Well yes actually I am. And have you met Rachel? She's even moreso than I am."

"I have in fact met Rachel. And yeah she is."

It's true. As theatrical as I was Rachel was even moreso. When she sang it poured out of her. She was so expressive and passionate. But so was Amber, as demanding as she could be.

"Oh really? Then why don't people talk to me? Explain that one," Mandy said.

"What?" I asked quietly, surprised.

"Yeah it's like they're embarassed to be seen talking to me. Just as they are with Kate."

"Oh."

I got it.


	41. Chapter 234555555

**hley**

Chris and Mandy had gone outsie and everyone else had dispersed into the garage. I went into the living room where Rachel was, sitting on one of the white sofas, reading.

"Hey hun," I said.

She looked up from her book; "hi Ashley."

"How are you?"

I settled down next to her. She set her book to her side. She looked at me.

"That's the same thing Chris asked," she replied slightly annoyed.

"He's a sweet guy."

"Yeah he is."

She sighed.

"What?"

"I melt when he talks when he sings. And so does Cory, apparently, even though we're broken up. But we both know we can never have him because well for one, he's taken and 2, he's gay. Cory's not sure which he is."

"And tha'ts perfectly fine," I said.

"And Cory's with Serena who, as you know."

'Yeah thanks for that."

"Sorry."

"It's ok."

She leaned forward; "see this is why people like you Ashley is because you're such a nice person. So accepting, as is your dad and your brother."

I smiled; "well thanks but I'm actually not that nice. I can be a bitch sometimes actually. Serena's actually nicer than I am."

"You take charge you're organised you know whaty ou want and go after it. You're gorgeous have the vocal range of Amber and I both. Independent. And you just have that..." she began.

"Sexual magnetism?" I guessed.

"Yeah. God you're like Madonna."

"Madonna?"

"You know, vogue, '80's." she explained.

"No I know who she is. That's like not knowing who the Beatles are."

"Oh. You have the sensuality of a '40's starlet."

I smiled.

"You go after what you want too, just in a different way. I see you as more '30's," I told her.

She smiled; "really, why?"

"Yeah. You're beautiful you have that big Broadway voice-"

"I do don't I."

"You're sunny giving the world hope when there is none through some of your songs. Kindof like Judy Garland."

"Aww well thank you."

"You're welcome love. Now what's wrong?"

"Well, I've been cutting."

"Mmmhmm."

"It's, idinno. Weird. I'm usually so sure and with this I'm. Not."

"Yeah I get that."

I smiled, and looked down, then at her out of the corner of my eye.

"Ya know...Ben and I aren't officially together. I mean, jus sayin. Ever kissed a girl?"

"Yeah once. Tina, Brittany and I were all having a sleepover and. well."

"Yeah."


	42. Chapter 235666666

**Rachel**

I as sitting in the living room reading. Ashley, Puck, Cory and Chris were upstairs. Jesse had gone home and the others were out in the garage. From upstairs I heard arguing The living room was big, white, quiet and empty.

Ashley came down the stairs.

"Hi," I said looking up.

"Hey. Wow," she returned, sitting and looking at the ceiling.

"Yeah I know. You ok?"

I set my book to the side and looked at her.

"Um. Well I guess not. Too much drama. Which, is why I invited everyone over, so there wouldn't be drama, ironically."

"Right. Um."

She looked at me: "yeah?"

"I've been thinking about your offer and. well. I'll think I'll take you up on that."

She smiled; "it was kindof obvious when we talked before."

She leaned forward. I put my book on the coffee table and leaned back. She pinned me on the sofa.

"You ready?" she asked seductively, very close to me.

"Yeah," I whispered back.


	43. Chapter 2156

**Chris**

I walked back into the house, Mandy following. She went to the garage and I to the kitchen where Ashley was, sitting at the kitchen table drinking. Everyone had gone into the garage.

"Hey," she greeted me.

I pulled out a kitchen chair and sat down next to her; "hi."

"What a day."

"Yeah, long day week for all of us."

"That's what I told Rachel earlier," she said.

"What with her and I being hospitalised, what happened to Marie earlier tonight. Um. The club's become busier...you got some time off...the breakups.."

"Yeah I know. It's a lot calmer now though."

She smiled as did I. I sipped my wine.

"Yeah. So how are you doing?" she asked.

"Ok, considering. It kinda sucks the guy hurt Marie too." I answered.

"Yeah I know. Idinno what the hell's their problem. And apparently they were mean to Puck after practice the other day. And Cory."

"Don't people ever grow up?"

She sighed; "those 2 sure haven't."

"You're tellin me."

"I am I just told you."

We laughed.

"Hey you seen Lily?" she asked me.

"Lily?"

"My, best friend?"

"Oh. No actually I haven't."

"Oh ok."

-XXXX-

Ashley and I walked into the lit garage. A DVD wasn't playing. Amber was switching the DVDs.

"White Noise," Mike informed us.

"Oh."

Pucklooked upwhen we entered, asdid Ben.

"Hi," Ben said to Ashley.

"Hey."

She went and sat next to him on the sofa.

Tina stood.

"Hey does anyone want food?" she asked.

Adam looked up at her; "Tina you really don't have-"

"No I want to I'm going in anyway."

"Oh ok."

"I'll help," Dianna said, standing.

They went into the house.

I noticed Cory was sitting on the end of the couch, next to Amber who'd moved over. Next to Cory was Puck. The seating arrangement was Puck, Cory, Serena, Jesse, Rachel, Mike, Amber, Adam, Dianna, Ben, Ashley, Brian, Mandy, Eric, Hannah, Santana, Marie, Tina, Ruby, Chloe, Renee, Maria and Rosa.

"Hey babe," Puck said, turning his head around to look at me.

I went and sat next to him.

"Hi honey."

He put his arm around the back of the couch.

"Hope you don't mind that I switched," Cory said.

"No it's fine," I returned.

'He likes us,' Puck mouthed.

'as opposed to...?' I mouthed back.

'no, you don't get it'

'ohhh'

'yeah. but he won't do anything since were together'

I nodded.

"Long day,' Ruby said.

"Yeah it has been," Chloe agreed.

"Long night too," Renee added.

"Yeah but now everything's not so crazy," Maria said.

"Yeah," Rosa agreed.

I noticed Jesse had his arm around Rachel rather possesively.

"Hey we need more hookah," Puck informed us.

"Ok I'll get it," Cory said standing.

"And no parking this time honey," Serena told him, looking up at him.

We laughed.

I stretched out, putting my legs out in front of me and my arms above my head.

"You alrite?" Puck asked, looking at me.

"Yeah fine I'm just gonna take my shoes off."

"Ok."

"Go for it," Jesse said, not really caring.

"Hey be nice," Rachel said.

'thank you,' I mouthed to Rachel, who nodded.

"Alrite if you're gonna do that," Mike began.

Rachel, Puck and I looked at him.

"Yeah?" Puck asked.

"Would yall text?" Amber said.

"Yeah ok."

"You don't know how sexy you are right now," Puck whispered to me.

"Hm?" I asked.

"There's just, idinno. Something about that about you. With your arms up like that."

"Oh."

"That's because it puts out a certain chemical which is attractive," Adam said.

"Oh wow I didn't know that."

"It's the same in the animal world."

I bent my legs and put my feet under me.

"God you're adorable," Puck told me kissing me.

"Awww," Ben and Ashley chorused.

I blushed.

"You embarass really easily," Brian pointed out.

This, of course, only made more embarassed.

"Hun I don't think you're helping," Mandy told him.

Puck began to unbutton myshirt.

Eric put his handsup; "whoa if you're gonna do that..."

"Well we did'nt come here to see a sex show," Hannah told us.

"Sorry," Puck said slightly embarassed.

Santana stood up.

"Where you goin?" Marie asked her.

"To get blankets. You want one?"

"Yeah ok."

"I'll get some too," Ruby said.

"I am gettin kindof cold," Chloe said.

They stood up and went into the house.


	44. Chapter 2167

**Cory**

I was sitting next to Amber on a couch in the garage next to Amber smoking jasmine flavored hookah, drinking coffee and watching Grease. So far we'd watched Repulsion and Breakfast Club. On the table next to Ashley's dad's projector, which we were using to watch the DVDs, was the stack of DVDs. Next to Amber was Mike, then on the couch next to ours, Tina, Dianna and Maria, then Chloe, Renee and Rosa. The couch Chris, Puck and Rachel had been sitting in was empty. Ben, Serena, Jesse, Brian, Adam and Ruby were all supposed to arrive at some point. Since Ruby was at work she'd probably arrive last.

The hookah all made us a bit lightheaded but calmer. The garage was cold.

I was hungry and wanted something else to drink. I stood, passing the hookah to Amber who passed it to Mike who took it.

I went into the kitchen, going over to the sink and putting my coffee cup in it. I turned around my back, to the counter. Ashley was sitting at the kitchen table drinking something out of a red plastic cup. The house was quiet.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey whatcha drinking?"

"Raspberry vodka."

"Oh."

I looked at the lilies; "nice flowers."

She smiled; "thanks. Ben brought them."

"Is he...?"

"He's getting more muffins from his car."

"Oh."

"How are you?" she asked me.

"Ok, hungry. You?" I returned.

"Ok. We have plenty of food."

"Yeah I know."

I went over to the fridge and opened it, scanning it. There were white cartons of the food Tina and Mike had brought, small plastic cups of Santanna's guacomole, 2 metal pans with foil over them which I suspected held her enchiladas, more metal tins holding Amber and Puck's chicken and mashed potatos, and white paper plates containing Dianna's crepes, Saran wrapped, and the pizza I'd brought.

I got out a container filled with chicken and mashed potatos, closed the fridge and stuck the container in the microwave, punching in the time.

"What all do you have to drink?" I asked Ashley as the microwave whirred.

"Um, coffee, soda, milk, water, vodka, tequila, wine, amaretto and uh. cinnamon liquor. Oh I also have beer."

"Wow."

"Yeah well when Evan hosted this shindig he stocked up."

I smiled.

"What?" she asked, seeing the smile.

"Shindig," I repeated.

"Well Serena used the phrase 'up and about' the other day."

"I know I was there."

"Oh."

At which point Ben walked into the kitchen holding 3 muffin tins which he set on the counter.

"Hi," he said, when he saw me.

"Hey how are you?" I asked.

"Ok, you?"

"Ok, hungry."

"Hence the um. spinning chicken."

I smiled; "yeah."

At which point the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," I said, walking into the living room.

-XXXX-

I opened the door and there stood Serena, wearing a light pink long sleeve V neck, white pants and white heels. She was holding a bouqet of yellow roses in one arm and a few white paper platesin the other. They had cookies on them and were Saran wrapped.

"Hey cmon in," I told her, hugging her.

"Thanks."

She smelled like roses.

She came inside and I closed the door behind her. We started walking to the kitchen.

"You smell like roses," I told her, taking them from her.

She smiled; "thanks."

When we got to the kitchen she set the plates on the counter and I put the roses in water.

She walked over to the microwave.

"Honey?" she asked.

"Yeah?" I returned.

"Is it ok if I have some of this?"

"Yeah. There's ocre in there too I think."

"Yeah there is," Ashley said from her spot at the kitchen table; "Amber and Puck made it. They brought over several more containers so have as much as you want."

"Ok."


	45. Chapter 2178

"So," Puck asked, leaning forward.

"Hm?" I returned.

"Has anyone given any thought to what they're doing for the assignment?"

"And who they're doing it with?" Serena asked.

I looked down at and smiled.

"Some big powerhouse number. And a rock one," Jesse said.

"I'll do the Broadway one with you," Rachel told.

"Ok great."

"Jack Johnson," Mike said.

"I want to do some of his too," Puck said.

"Ok cool."


	46. Chapter 2189

**Puck**

The girls had returned with blankets and food. The hookah had been filled and the DVD had been started. The garage went quiet as the DVD started. I was sitting under a blanket, Chris and Cory on either side of me, Chris's small feetin my lap, Serena's in Cory's. My left arm was around him my right one holding his feet which were cold. After wearing her white heels all day Serena's feet probably hurt. I gathered Ashley''s did as well but much like Chris and Lily she was the kindof person who always put you first. Which reminds me, I hadnt seen Lily in hours, none of us had.

Cory started to lean against me.

"Hey is this...?" he asked in the darkness.

I nodded; "yeah it's cool."

He leaned against me. I don't knowif it was the hookah, being at Ashley's, the drinking or the fact that now we actually had a chance to relax, but this didn't bother me as much as it would've ordinarily. We'd always been best friends and it was a little weird crossing the line over from best friends.

Under the blanket Chris's hands found mine and put them by it. He took my big hand in his.

"Your hands are small. And your feet are too. And cold," I remarked.

"They're usually cold."

"Why?" I asked.

"Idinno. It was something my mom noticed."

"Oh."

"Chris snuggled close rto me.

"Wow you're warm," he said.

I shrugged; "yeah well. I carry a lot of anger around."

"I know. It's a little obvious honey."

"Sor-"

"Don't apologise. Shhh."

He had this amazing way of calming me. His hand lightly scratched mine. Again, I was having trouble breathing.

"Omygod," I whispered.

Serena peered at me.

"Yeah I...I'm fine."

"Yes you are," Chris whispered flirtatiously.

I smiled.

"I would never do that," Mike said from the darkness.

"Huh?" I asked.

"No not you," he told me.

"Oh ok."

"He means, he'd never want a girl to change just for him," Amber explained.

"Oh."

"Rachel did that once," Adam said.

"Um she's in the room," Dianna said.


	47. Chapter 2190

**Chris**

Puck, Rachel, Adam and the others, with the exception of Ashley, Hannah, Eric, Mandy, Ben, Jesse and Ruby Cory and Serena - were sitting on couches in the garage, smoking and watching the second hour of Grease. Added to the stack of DVDs was West Side Story, Funny Girl, Rebel Without A Cause, White Noise and Miracle. Other than the DVD the garage was quiet, dark and cold. I was drinking coffee, Puck drinking raspberry vodka and Dr. Pepper. Marie and Santana came in and joined us and sat down. Dianna and Adam were sitting together which meant people to the right of Dianna had had to move to another couch which Puck and Evan had brought in. Evan was at the hospital because his girlfriend was having pregnancy troubles. I hadn't seen Lily in awhile. In the kitchen people were talking.

"Yum," Marie said from next to Santana, biting into a guacomole covered chip.

"Oh I know. We do make the best guacomole," Santana said.

"And it's really easy to make too," Maria put in.

Puck had his arm around the back of the couch he, Rachel and I were sitting on.

Rachel stood up, passing the hookah to me. I took it from her.

She went back into thehouse.

I stuck the hookah in my mouth and smoked it. It tasted like strawberries.

"Yum strawberries," I said.

I giggled.

"Strawberries," Puck muttered.

"Ever notice how phallic smoking is?" I mentioned.

Amber burst out laughing;"Chris!"

I looked at her; "what?"

"Omygod I had no idea.." Rosa said.

"Hey you're the stripper honey not me."

We laughed.

Ruby, Hannah, Eric came in and sat down, as did Cory and Serena. Cory was holding a piece of chicken, Serena a bowl of mashed potatos.

"Oh that's what I was going to do," Puck said, noticing the food.

He stood and went into the house.


	48. Chapter 2201

**Ashley**

I was in the garage watching the DVD and smoking with everyone when my cell rang, startling me.

"Omygod," I gasped.

Next to me Ben laughed, then apologised.

"It's ok."

"You alrite?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, my phone."

"Oh."

"Ya want me to stop the DVD?"

"No it's fine."

I waved at him, flipping my phone open and bringing it to my ear.

"Yeah?"

"Ashley," me brother stated.

"Yeah?"

"Um I don't know how to tell you this."

"Just say it."

"Ok. She lost the baby."

"I...what?"

"Rebecca. She lost the baby."

"Omygod. What happened? Is she ok? I mean I know ridiclous question no of course she's not ok. Um. What happened?"

"She was having what they thought was false labor, bleeding heavily. She was rushed here - we're at the hospital with Lily-"

I nodded, forgetting she couldn't see me nod; "yeah."

"And when we got here we realised. Oh god," my brother's voice cracked.

"Wow. I. I don't know what to say."

"She's pretty shaken."

"Do you want to come there or?" I asked.

"No it's better you don't."

"Ok."

We hung up.

I sat there, staring. The whole world stopped.

"Ashley?" Brian asked; "you ok?"

I said nothing.

Just stood up and silently left.


	49. Chapter 2212

**Puck**

"Okkk apparently not," Mandy stated.

"She just left what do you think?" Eric spat at her.

"Eric," Hannah said softly.

"Sorry."

"I'll go see," Santana said, standing.

"No I will," Chris stood; "you sit down."

"Ok."

Chris and I went into the house, which was empty.

"Ashley?" I called.

We walked through the kitchen and into the living room, which was also empty. We made our way to the dining room. Empty.

"Ashley?" Chris called.

Very faintly we heard Rachel begin 'What I Did For Love', from A Chorus Line.

Chris turned to me; "I know where she is,"

He led me up the stairs don the hall and to a closed door on which he knocked.

"Go away," Ashleys said.

"Ashley are you ok?"

"I said go away."

"We want to-"

"Fukoff!"

Beside me, Chris crumbled.

"Shh cmere babe," I said folding him in my arms.

I led him down the hall, stairs and onto the living room sofa.

"I don't need this," he said.

"Shhh I know you don't."

"I...she...they..."

I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him against me.


	50. Chapter 2223

**Cory**

When Ashley, Chris and Puck left the garage Amber had paused the DVD. Rachel had wandered into the house, singing.

"You like him don't you," Serema stated.

"Who?" I asked.

"Johnny Depp. Cmon! Who the hell do you think?"

"Whoa," Mike said.

Serena shot him a look; "don't you start."

She looked back at me; "Puck."

Oh.

"Oh."

"So that means you do. Fine you can have him."

"Uh actually no I can't."

"Why areyou so angry all of a sudden?'" Amber asked Serena.

"Yeah why are you?" Adam parroted.

Serena turned to them; "Well it's not all of a sudden. But maybe, if Cory and Puck get together, Ashley and I can."

Oh so that was it.

"So it's Puck you're amgry with," Ben said.

"Yeah," Serena admitted.

"Well maybe he's the one you should talk to," Brian pointed out.

"Well aren't you helpful."

"We already have enough going on as it is," Mandy said.

"And I already told you I can't," I told Serena."

"Oh? And why not?"

"Because, he's with Cory and I'm not going to do that to them."

"And, Ashley's with me," Ben added.

"Oh."

Jesse stood, a bit unsteadily; "fuk I need a cigerette."

"Need?" Brian asked.

Jesse shot him a look.

"How much have you had to drink?" Mandy asked him, standing to help him.

"I don't need you," Jesse told him her, starting to push her out of the way.

Eric stood, leaning forward and locking eyes with Jesse: "no you will not."

They went inside.

"You know Santana," I began.

She looked a tme.

"It's not right for you to use people to gain sexual poer. Its not cool either."

Marie stood; "you use people! Omygod I can't believe you! What the hell!"

Santana looked up at her; "honey I haven't hurt you yet."

"Yeah, yet."

"And like you don't?"

"Ya kno what?"


	51. Chapter 2234

**Chris**

I stood, passing the hookah to Amber who passed it to Mike who passed it to his sister who took it. I went into the kitchen where Puck was eating pizza.

"Hey," Jesse said from his spot against the counter.

"Hi," I returned.

Ashley, Mandy, Ben, Brian were also in the kitchen. Everyone was standing. Mandy and Brian together as were Ashley and Ben.

"Hey," Ashley and Brian said.

"Hi."

"Hi," Mandy and Ben said.

"Hi."

"Hey babe," Puck said.

"Hi."

I walked over to him and put my arm around him. He handed me a red plastic cup of red wine.

"Thank you," I said.

I wanted to kiss him but his mouth was full of pizza.

"Sure," he told me; "you smell like strawberries."

I smiled; "it's the hookah."

"Yeah I know. I was just there"

"Hey hookah makes everyone a bit lightheaded," Ashley pointed out.

"Mmmhmm."

"But also, your chapstick," Puck told me.

I smiled.

"You smell pretty good yourself," I told him.

He smelled like cologne.

"I can't get enough of your blue eyes," he said.

I opened them wider

"Those brownies are amazing by the way," Mandy told us from her spot next to Brian.

"Thank you," I said.

"I actually came in to talk to Rachel."

"Living room," Ben told me.

"Ok."

-XXXX-

I wandered into the living room and over to a couch Rachel was sitting on, reading. I sat down next to her, a container of the brownies Puck and I'd made in my lap.

She looked up from her book; "hi."

"Hi you alrite?" I asked.

"Um, well."

She put the book on her other side.

"So not really," I noted.

"Well, no."

"Want a brownie?"

I pried the lid off the container.

"Maybe."

"Trust me you're gonna want one," I told her.

She took one and bit into it. Her brown eyes widened.

"Omygod these are amazing!"

"I know, Mandy agrees. And thank you."

She continued eating it.

"So what's wrong?" I asked.

"Well I've been cutting," she admitted, taking another brownie out of the container.

I looked at her as I leaned forward, pushing the container in the middle of the black coffee table in between the 2 couches; "why?"

She sighed; "I don't know."

She seemed impatient.

"Sometimes we don't. Sometimes that's all you can do. Is cut," I told her.


	52. Chapter 2245

**Puck**

After I calmed Chris down a bit I went out onto the frotn porch. I was sitting there smoking a cigerette when the front door opened and out stepped Jesse. He went to the end of the porch and stood against the railing, smoking.

"Hey," he said.

"Oh, hey."

"What crawled up your-"

"Well first off I'm not too keen on how you're treating Rachel," I answered.

"Keen? And she's my girl, not yorus."

"Yeah well that's part of it."

"You want her to be yours?"

"No but she's a person not property."

"Ya know what she'd look really hot in? The black thing Olivia Newton John wore at the end of Grease. Anyway I'm gonna get going."

"What, so you're jsut gonna ghost out without telling Rachel?" I said.

He moved, almost falling off the porch.

"Obviously you can't drive."

-XXXX-

After Eric had come and driven Jesse home Marie came out and sat on the sofa next to me.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," I replied.

She took a cigerette out of the carton that was between us and lit it.

"You smoke?" I asked.

"What you didn't know that?" she asked.

"Well no."

"Oh. So she's angry with us."

"Who, Ashley?"

"Yeah."

"Still?" I asked.

"Yeah, she thinks somethin's going on between us."

I threw my hands up and looked up; "omygod! Nothing happened."

"Yeah I know. Try telling her that."

I looked at her: "have you?"

"Well no. Have you?"

"No."

"Oh. And it's not like anything ever could because I'm with Chris."

Marie nodded; "right."

She breathed audibly; "I can't believe Santana uses people."

"She's not a bad person she's just very mixed up."

"Yeah but that doesn't make it right. "

"You're right it doesn't."

At which point Serena came out.

"Hey I need to talk to you," she demanded.

"Uh ok where?" I asked; looking up at her.

"Here's good."

"I'll leave you alone," Marie said, standing and going out onto the lawn.

"You broke up Ashley and I," Serena accused.

I stood.

"I didn't do anything. She's the one who joined the club."

"Oh yeah blame the club."

I stepped forward; "Look. She was the one who joined which is where she met me."

"Don't you understand?" Serena asked.

"I understand you're upset yes," I answered.

"Well that's one way to put it. My sister has cancer."

"What?"

"We'd go to my place and make out and it was like we had the whole time in the world for each other. It was an escape."

"Oh. You think I don't want to escape sometimes?"

"Well your sister doesn't have cancer."

"Yeah well Serena that's because all of my sisters are dead!"

"Oh."

I went inside to talk to Santana.


	53. Chapter 2256

I stormed angrily into the house.

"Santana!" I called.

"Kitchen," she called back.

I walked quickly to the kitchen where she was sitting at the kitchen table.

"I need to talk to you," I said.

She looked up at me; "shoot."

"I don't want you hurting Marie."

"I won't."

"That's probably what you said to Cory too."

"Why are you so angry with me?"

"Why why? Oh asif you don't know."

She stood pushing her chair back; "no actually I don't know."

"You go around hurting people Santana, using them. I get that you want that power I do."


	54. Chapter 2267

**ris**

While everyone was fighting I'd gone upstairs and locked myself in one of the bathrooms. It was clean and white and I knew they'd all be too busy arguing.

I'd brought my razor blade with me. I undressed and started cutting my white pale skin. I cut my arms and legs cutting shapes words and small precise lines. It hurt but the physical pain covered the emotional. My body was bleeding and the cuts were stark red on me. A horrible scream of angst srtarted from somewhere deep inside me.

I heard footsteps running down the hall. Someone pounded on the door.

"You ok?" Cory asked.

"Mom," I whispered, hugging my knees to my chest, tears going down my face.


	55. Chapter 2278

**Puck**

Evan had left to go visit his girlfriend in the hospital, and Chris and Ashley were talking outside. Cory and I were sitting in the white living room, everyone else in the kitchen. My fingers itched for a cigerette. I stood up, and went outside, passing Ashley on the way.

"You alrite?" I asked her.

The look in her blue eyes told me she clearly wasn't.

"Wanna talk about it?"

She leaned into me as an answer. I took her in my arms, her shoulders heaving up and down. I smoothed her long blonde hair.

"Shh," I whispered into it.

I held her tight.

Chris may have been my boyfriend but I'd do anything I could to protect Ashley. Or Marie. I saw them as my sisters, sortof.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered.

She breathed and I unwrapped myself from her. She looked up at me, her eyes shining.

"Thank you," she whispered and went into the kitchen.


	56. Chapter 2289

**ley**

I walked downstairs and outside where Serena was standing on the porch.

"You," I said, feeling the anger rise.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"How could you."

"How could I what?"

"You know what you did."

"Um...no."

Ok so she apparently honestly didn't know or she didn't remember.

"You took my toe shoes."

"Oh that," she said.

"Yes that."

"Well you were with Puck!"

"Oh so that's your reason. Sure blame Puck."

I meant, that's her reason for taking the shoes.

"It is actually. And I have."

"It's not like I can be with him anyway."

"Would you want to?" she asked.

I said nothing

"Well?" she demanded.


	57. Chapter 2290

**Puck**

After our fight Santana had gone back into the garage.

I went and poured myself some tequila.

"Puck," Cory called from upstairs.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You better come up here."

Shit.

I rushed out of the kitchen, into the living room, up the stairs and down the hall to where Cory was standing in front of a bathroom door.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking at Cory.

"He's in there. Chris. I don't think he's ok. It's locked."

I sat down, defeated.

"You ok?" Cory asked, looking down at me.

"Um no not really. Serena and I argued as did Santana and I. Jesse went home after I talked to him," I answered.

"Yeah Serena and I argued also. She thinks I want to be with you more than I want to be with her. Did Jesse go home by himeslf?"

"No, Eric drove him."'

"Oh. He'd had quite a bit to drink."

"Yeah he had," I agreed; "Jesse said Rachel would look really hot in that black thing from Grease."

"Yeah she would."

"It's like all he wants from her is sex."

"Oh and you don't?" Coey mentioned.

"Ok point taken."

"Sorry. Santana's the same way."

"Yeah that's actually what our argument was about. So you like me?" I asked.

"Well yeah, you and Chris, as you probably figured."

"Yeah."

"But there's not much I can do about it since you're taken, by each other."

"Right."

"I don't know what I am. I'm confused, I guess."

"They already had sex. And, you had sex with Santana."

"Which she's still upset with me for. We've been hurt by each other's honesty."

We sat there, side by side, in the empty hallway.

"Puck!" Ashley called.

"Upstairs!"


	58. Chapter 2301

**Puck**

Ashley had gone donstairs after she and I had our argument. We still didn't know, aside from the breakups, what had made her so upset.

Cory had also gone downstairs.

I heard the door unlock.

"Honey?" a small voice asked.

I knew it was Chris's.

I stood and opened the bathroom door, going into the lit clean white room, closing it behind me. Chris was sitting on the floor. Well lying on it actually, a white bedsheet wrapped around his lower half. He had cuts on his chest and arms.

"Omygod," I whispered.

He looked at me tears shining in his blue eyes.

'You ok?" I asked.

I rushed over to him and took him in my arms. He shivered. I pulled him close.

"Shit what happened?"

"I cut," he stated.

Well that was fairly obvious.

"Sorry. Why?" I asked.

"I just...it...I couldn't."

"Couldn't what babe?"

I scanned the room for a robe and found a black one in the tub. I reached behind me and took it out of the tub gathering it around Chris.

"Couldn't. handle it."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were busy."

Oh.

"I'm sorry," I said.


	59. Chapter 2312

**Ashley**

I went upstairs and down the hall to where Puck and Cory were sitting.

"I need to talk to you," I told Puck when I reached him.

"Ok where?" he asked.

"Here."

"You hung out with Marie."

He raised his eyes to the ceiling and held his hands up; "omygod! Nothing happened!"

"Really?"

"On what basis do you have to back this up?"

"You broke us up!"

"Look Ashley," he stood up, "you were the one who joined the club."

"That's right blame me because I'm sortof the same thing as blaming Rachel."

From inside the bathroom we heard wailing. And not the kind Amber had when she sang.

"Do you see what you're doing? You're making him upset!" Puck said.

"Oh I'm making him upset?"

"Well yeah. And you can have Serena."

"Acutally no I can't because she likes Cory."

"Who may or may not..." Puck said.

"I'm right here," Cory said annoyed.


	60. Chapter 2323

**Rachel**

When I was little I put on shows. That was how I got things out dealt with them. Still do. For my fathers and their guests. But now I've turned to cutting. Perfectionism isn't the only reason. And in a w ay its because of them that I do this that i. cut. Well not my fathers personally. Because they're different and people haven't always been nice to me because of that. Its gotten better since high school I just have to deal with the aftermath. Also basically my mother didn't want me. She gave me up to focus on her career show business.


	61. Chapter 2334

**Friday**

**Puck**

It was hours later and we were all lying in the darkened living room, on the floor. Chris and I were shirtless, lying next to each other, in 2 sleeping bags we'd zipped together. My hands wandered his cuts. They were ropy. His hands moved across my back. I shivered as he ran his nails over me.

"I love making you shiver," he whispered.

I kissed his forehead.

"It's been a long night," I said.

"It's almost 2," Cory told us, from his spot next to Serena.

"I'm hungry," I heard Amber say.

"We have food," Ashley told her.

"Quite a bit," Ben said.

"No," Amber said.

"Why?" Dianna questioned.

"I wanna fit into the cheerleading uniform."

"Amber."

"What."

The room fell silent, all of us thinking.

"Yeah I need to lose 5 lbs, too," Santana said.

"And apparently I have hips like a pear," Chris added.

"I love your hips," I told him seductively bringing my hands down to his waist just above his hips; "and when you make me shiver."

He ran his hands up and down my back.

"It doesn't hurt as much," I said.

He knew what I meant.

He sighed.

"Yeah?" I whispered.

"He barely talks to me."

"Who?"

"My dad. He talks to Cory more than me."

We heard Cory sit up; "hey look. That isn't my fault."

"He's trying to replace me," Chris told me.

"He is not, trying to replace you."

Chtid sat up: "oh reallyl? And you'd know this how?"

"Omygod," Tina said.

"Will yall not argue?"Amber asked.

"She's right we've had enough drama for one night," Serena said.

"More than enough."

Chris lied back down. I put his head on my bare chest.

"You're really cold," I told him.

"And you're really warm."

"Damn right I am."

"Mmmm."

'My mom talks too much to me. Well not talks so much as. yells."

"Oh. At least she talks."

"Yells."

"Right yells."

The room went quiet again. The darkness settled around us.

"What do we have to do tomorrow? Tomorrow, I meant today," Rachel asked.

"We need to practice the cabaret numbers," Ashley said.

"Ok."

"You dont' have to do this you know," we heard Dianna tell Amber; "you don't have to change yourself for someone else."

"Well you don't alter Vera to fit you. You alter yourself to fit Vera," Chris pointed out.

"This isn't Vera," Dianna told him.

"You've always had this amazing confidence," Tina told Amber.

"And you, don't have to eat for other people. Or not eat," Brian told Mandy.

"We can't make you eat honey," Ashley told her.

-XXXX-

"My mom's in a coma," Ashley said, after awhile.

"I thought she was dead," I told her.

"She is. And not her, my other mom. Karen."

"Oh."

"How'd it happen?" Chris asked.

"A few weeks ago..."

"Wow," Chloe said.

"She was driving and a drunk driver hit her. They had to put her in a coma."

"Wow I'm sorry. I mean I know it doesn't change anything," Renee said.

"Thanks hun. It's been weird. And hard."

'Yeah I know."

"Guess we've all had things going on lately," Maria said.

"Yeah we have."


	62. Chapter 101

2 a.m.

Cory

I was lying next to serena in the big dark living room of ashleys dark house at 2 a.m. that morning.

"hey," serena whispered next to me.

"yeah?" I asked.

"you awake?"

"I am now. Why?"

"just wondering."

In the dark I knew she was smiling.

She ran her hand under my shirt and up my chest, side, back and other side coming to rest on my chest.

"omygod," I said barely able to stand it.

"no girl's ever done this before?" she asked rolling onto her stomach and onto me.

"uh no not. Not for awhile."


	63. Chapter 2390000000

Continues from where part 4 left off. In this part we solve the toe shoe mystery. And the mystery of pucks sister emerald.

* * *

When we walked back in the house the group was sitting in the big white living room on the white couch.

"Hey," I said, breathless.

"Where have you 2 been?" Ashley asked, smiling.

"Um, just outside," Chris answered.

"Just, outside?" Amber asked; "uh huh."

"You had sex didn't you?" Ashley accused.

At which point Chris blushed. I kissed him.

"Awwww," they all chorused.

"You were only out there for like, an hour," RAChelsaid.

"Yeah only," Dianna agreed.

"Have a seat. You hungry?" Cory asked.

Chris smiled; "very."

We made our way into the kitchen.

"And no we didn't have sex," I called into the living room.

"Well not yet," I muttered, as Chris, who was next to me, filled his place with pasta.

He smiled.


	64. Chapter 2345

**y**

It was almost 2 in the morning on Saturday. The previous night, Ashley had invited everyone over for a get together. There'd been drinking, DVD watching, smoking, talking, a little bit of singing from Rachel. Arguments, eating. Everyone that'd come had brought food. Because he'd had a bit too much to drink Eric had taken Jesse home. Lily, Evan and Rebecca had gone to the hospital and as it turned out, Rebecca'd had a miscarriage. Both she and Evan weren't doing so well as to be expected.

We were all lying in the dark living room, on the floor.

I sighed, next to Brian.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm just. thinking."

"Oh."

I was thinking, actually, about Mr. Schue and what he'd said. He'd auditioned me for the club which meant I got in, but I knew he was still worried about my falling down during dancing while rehearsing. Ashley'd convinced him to try it and see what happened, which he'd agreed to. Along with myself everyone had gotten in based on talent. I hated that my disease made me different when I wanted to be like everyone else.


	65. Chapter 2356

**Cory**

Even though I was angry with him - well. he was angry with me, rather - there was just something about him. He was with Puck and I was with Serena so there wasn't anything either of us could do. He was so small and sweet and gentle. He cared about people more than anyone I knew. My mom was dating his dad and they seemed pretty happy. He was hurt that his dad talked more to me than he did him. Which. I got.

Serena was hurt that I liked Chris since she liked me and felt it was unrequited. It wasn't I was just confused. I didn't know which side of the fence I was on and I wanted to. Or at least be ok with not knowing, which is a hard thing to come by.


	66. Chapter 2367

**Puck**

We were lying in the darkness when the doorbell rang. It was nearing 2 a.m.

"Who'd ring at this hour?" Tina asked.

"I'll get it," Ashley said, annoyed.

She went to the door, unlocked it and opened it.

"You," Brittany said, coming in.

Tina sighed in exasperation; "omygod."

"We're tryin to sleep here Brittany can't we do this another time?" Amber asked her.

"No. We can't."

The door closed behind her.

"You," she repeated.

"I think you've got the wrong person," Ashley told her.

"Oh. Well it's dark in here, so. Will ya hit the lights?

"No."

"Well then."

Brittany went over to where Santana was.

"Get up," she told her.

"Whoa," Mike said.

"I-" Santana protested.

"Get. up."

"Ohkkk..."

Santana got to her feet.

"What?" she demanded; "I'm trying to sleep."

"We all are," Marie pointed out.

"Why'd you break up with me?" Brittany asked.

"Oh that."

"Yes that."

"I got tired of you."

"You were tired of me."

"Yes."

"You were tired of me?"


	67. Chapter 2378

Louisa

Cherie and I were lying in the dark living room w/ everyone else who'd been at the sleepover.

"hey," she asked.

"hm?" I said.

"when your mom said I reminded her of, her whatd she mean? beyond that."

"I don't really know. And idinno why she doesn't like bowie although. I don't know when well get to find out. We haven't heard any news from the doctors except she's still in the coma. And her brains showing a little bit of improvement but. Not much."right."

"there's another reason," I said looking up at the dark ceiling.

"for what?"

"that you dress like bowie."

"oh um….cmon."

We stood and she led me into a dark empty room. She closed the door and we got on the bed.

"something, happened to me when I was younger. Something awful. I didn't have control and bowie did and that's why. I dress like bowie. Also. That McLean song was the first thing I listened to that after it happened."

"oh wow."

"yeah my sisters boyfriend he…"

I pulled her towards me.

"its ok you don't have to say anything more about it. It happened to my sister too. To Mandy."

"wow."

"yeah its more common than you think. I don't know what to say."

"then don't."


	68. Chapter 20654321

**Ashley**

It was several hours later, 9 a.m. and I was in the kitchen making breakfast. I was stirring muffin mix in a bowl. Brittany had left after her argument with Santana. Chris and Dianna wandered into the kitchen.

"Hey," I said, looking up when they came in.

"Hi," Chris said.

"Hey," Dianna said.

"Didn't expect you up so soon." I told them.

"Yeah well. I like to cook do you need any help?"

"Yes actually. There's a waffle iron in the cabinets under-" I indicated the wood cabinets under the counter - "there if you would...?"

She nodded; "yeah ok."

She went and got the black waffle iron out and set it on the counter.

"The others are still asleep," Chris told me, coming over to me; "what can I help with?"

"How do you feel about baking?" I asked.

He smiled; "that I can do. And the muffin tray is...?"

"Under the uh. thing. counter. Muffin mix, above it."

"Ok."

He went to the counter.

Puck came in.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey how'd you sleep?" I asked.

"Alrite, when's breakfast?"

"In about an hour. But there's fruit in the fridge, oatmeal in the cabinet and food from last night."

"Ok."

He went to the fridge and opened it.

"The others are still asleep. I don't know that Mandy will want breakfast and I wouldn't count on Amber or Santana eating either," he told me.

"Ok good to know."

Chris stirred the muffin mix in the bowl and put it in the paper muffin cups which were in the metal tray. He put that in the white square oven then went to the microwave and made some tea.

"You really like tea," I observed.

He smiled. The microwave whirred.

"My grandmother makes wonderful tea," Puck said.

He was leaning against the counter eating raspberries. The small berries looked funny in his big hands.

Rachel came in.

"I thought I smelled food," she said.

"Yeah Dianna's making waffles and Chris just put the muffins in the oven. There's oatmeal in the cabinets along with bowls, and fruit in the fridge along with the food from last night."

"Ok."

She went to the wood cabinets and made herself some oatmeal. Chris took his tea out of the microwave as Cory came in and made himself some coffee. Mandy came in, setting herself at the round wood kitchen table. I put the muffin mix in more muffin cups and put them in the tray, then in the oven.

"Hey hun you want anything?" I asked her.

She smiled, looking up at me; "no not right now. I will have some milk though."

"Ok."

She stood, went to the fridge and poured himself some milk.

Amber and Santana came in and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Hey you want anything?" I asked them.

"No," they said.


	69. Chapter 2000987654321

**Serena**

It was 9 a.m. the next morning and Mike, Tina, Eric and I were all out in the porch. Hannah, Rosa, Maria and Ruby were watching tv and Chloe, Adam, Brian and Marie were still asleep. The others were in the kitchen.

The day dawned sunny, bright and clear, a relief from yesterday. The air was slightly cold. Tina and I were sitting on the couch while Mike and Eric were leaning against the porch railing opposite us. The air smelled wet and like smoke.

"Wow," I said.

"We had ourselves quite a night," Mike said.

"Ye s we did," Tina agreed.

"Hey ya know what we should do today?" Eric asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Go ice skating."

"But we have that thing. For the things. Numbers," Tina told him.

I looked at her; "rehearsal for the cabaret dance?"

She looked at me, smiled; "yeah."

"I meant after," Eric said.

"Oh ok."


	70. Chapter 2010987654321

**Amber**

I'd gone out into the backyard. Inside the house, everyone but Santana and Mandy were having breakfast. The morning was bright and sunny, a welcome change from yesterday. It was quiet.

I was sitting on a wicker sofa when Marie came out and sat down next to me, holding a small white bowl of fruit.

"Hey want some?" she asked.

"No," I said, annoyed.

"Ok."

She started eating it.

In the house pepople were talking

"You ok?" she asked after awhile.

"Yeah sure fine," I replied.

"Amber," she said softly.

I looked at her, putting my hands down by my sides.

"Fine ya know what I'm not? ya happy?"

"Well no."

I sighed; "sorry I just. I'm not. I mean obviously I'm not otherwise I wouldn't've nearly exploded at you but-"

"Amber. it's ok."

I breathed.

"You're really taking this to heart aren't you."

"Yeah the whole. yeah. I am."

"The whole...what?"

"Having to lose weight, for cheerleading. I've always been so, comfortable, with myself and now..." I trailed off.

"And now you're not. Because she wants you to change you for her."

"Yeah exactly."

"I may not know you well, or for that long. But you're right. You have always had this amazing confidence, as Tina pointed out."

I smiled; "thanks."

"You're welcome."

I sank back against the sofa.

"And, I miss her."

"Keisha," Marie stated.

"Yeah. Keisha. She was so..."

"Small and broken and sexy. god she was sexy."

I smiled, knowing how she felt: "when she was home she raved about you."

"She raved about you too. when she had time. That's how my mother died."

"Oh wow I had no idea."

"Yeah most people don't. Mind if I smoke?"

"No go ahead."


	71. Chapter 20210987654321

**Ashley**

It was an hour or so later. Tina, Rachel, Ruby, Renee, Chloe, Maria, Rosa and I were in my living room. The others were elsewhere.

"I brought a mix," Rachel said, pulling a CD out of her purse.

I went took it from her and put it in the CD player we had in our living room. Michael Buble's 'Feelin Good' came over the speakers and into the room.

"So, how do we start?" I asked.

"Back up," Tina instructed.

We all backed up against the sofa, in a line.

"Now watch me," Ruby said.

They slowly stepped forward, their hands curled by their hips as Rachel and I stood to the side and watched. They crossed their feet over each other, bringing their shoulders up then rolled their bodies. They stood back and watched us.

We practiced a few times, then went over the dance steps for 'Maybe This Time' and 'Out Tonight'.


	72. Chapter 1

_**Ashley**_

_It was the night Chris ended up in the hospital._

_I was at the strip club downtown hanging upside down on a pole, my back to the pole. My toes were pointed my hands locked behind the pole. I pointed my toes and flipped myself so that I was right side up. I climbed down the pole and wound around it._

_In the dark club filled with people and dancers something felt off. The energy had shifted. I continued dancing but couldn't really concentrate because of this._

_"What's wrong?" Ruby whispered as she wound around her pole._

_We weren't allowed to talk while performing._

_"I don't know," I whispered back._

_"Oh. I get it."_


	73. Flashback

_**Chris**_

_I was in my white hospital bed. Everyone else was at school._

_A thin, pale skin redhead in a long, long sleeve white dress came into the room. She was beautiful. She smiled, sitting down in the chair aside my bed._

_"Hello love," she said._

_She had an Irish accent._

_"Um, hi? I'm, Chris," I said confused._

_"I know who you are."_

_"Oh, well...then..."_

_I didn't want to be rude._

_"I'm Lily," she told me._

_"Ok."_

_This meant nothing to me._

_"A friend of Ashley's."_

_"Oh."_

_Now I understood._

_"I heard about what happened to you and I think it's just awful."_

_"Oh well thank you it's nice to meet you," I said._

_"You're welcome and you too."_

_"You're from Ireland," I stated._

_"Yes but I live in New York."_

_"Oh."_

_"And you?" she asked._

_"Ohio then moved here."_

_"Oh. So how are you doing?"_

_"Well. Not great."_

_"Mmm. But that's only to be expected."_


	74. Chapter 3

_**Chris**_

_I'd gone for a walk in the hospital. I went down the hall to the oncology ward. I heard crying coming from one of the rooms. I went and knocked on the doorway. Inside was a small thin bald girl sitting in a white hospital bed._

_She looked my way when I knocked._

_"Hi, sorry to intrude," I said._

_"It's ok cmon in," she told me._

_"Thank you."_

_I went inside and sat down in the chair aside her bed._

_"You ok honey?" I asked her, sounding very much like Angel from RENT._

_She smiled. Tears were shining in her blue eyes._

_"Well, no. You're not afraid?" she asked._

_"No why would I be afraid?"_

_"Because everyone else is. It's like they're afraid to be seen with me just because I have cancer."_

_I leaned forward, putting my hand on her bruised arm. I locked eyes with her: "well. I'm not. And I'll stay here untill you're ok. Ok?"_

_"Ok. Thanks thank you."_

_"You're welcome. I'm Chris, by the way."_

_"Kate."_

_"Nice to meet you."_


	75. The Notebook

**Ashley**

**My brother's girlfriend had a miscarriage. I'm not sure how I feel about it. Shocked I guess. It reminds me of my own. I know exactly what she's going through. My brother doesn't know about mine. Neither of them want to talk.**


	76. Chapter 11

**Puck**

An hour or so later Chris and I were making out in one of the bedrooms upstairs whenhe pulled his lips and his body away from mine.

"What?" I asked.

"I just remembered. I have to walk Dino. My dad did it last night since I was here. We tradeoff."

I looked at him: "ok you want me to come with?"

He nodded: "yeah."

"Ok."

We got dressed and went into the living room where Tina, Rachel and Ashley were.

"Hey wer'e going to walk Dino," Chris informed them.

Tina looked at us confused: "Dino? as in Dean Martin?"

"As in, the singer?" Rachel asked.

"I thought he was dead," Ashley said.

"Yeah he is dead," Tina told her.

"Well then...how?...who?"

"Dino's his dog. And yes he's named for Dean Martin," I told them.

"Oh ok."

We left the house, walking down the sidewalk.

"Great morning," Chris said.

"Yeah it really is," I agreed.

"Beautiful."

I smiled.

The morning was bright and sunny, the air smelled wet. The air was slightly cold.

Chris smelled like strawberries, jasmine and peppermint while I smelled like strawberries, jasmine, cologne and smoke.

"Your dad home?" I asked him.

"Idinno he might be out with Carol."

Carol was Cory's mom. Chris had set them up at a Parent Teacher Conference night.

"It still hurts," he said.

"I know."

"I want to be his son not...not some guy he barely talks to just because I'm gay."

"Yeah everyone does babe."

"But for some reason, I can't. I'm gay first which makes him uncomfortable. And then and only then am I his son. Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"Yeah it should. But not everything that should be. Is."


	77. Chapter 12

**Ashley**

It was an hour later, 10 a.m. when Puck and Chris got back. Puck came into the kitchen where I was.

"Did you do it?" I asked him.

"Um...do...what?"

"Have sex with her."

"Serena?"

"No, Marilyn Monroe. Yes Serena!"

"Oh...well..."

"Well that means you did."

"Did what?" Serena asked, coming into the kitchen.

I turned to her: "you, had sex with him."

"Oh that."

"So you're freely admitting it," I stated, annoyed.

"Yeah."

"And you don't even care. That's. That's great."

"Well did you want to have sex with me?" Puck asked.

"Ya know what? I did, actually."


	78. Chapter 85

**Cory**

I was sitting on one of the white sofas in the living room when Puck and Chris came back from walking Dino, Chris's dog. Puck went into the kitchen while Chris stayed in the living room.

"Hey how was it?" I asked when he came in.

"It hurts," he responded.

"The...walk?"

I was confused.

"No not the walk the walk was fine. The fact that you're more of a son to him than I am."

I sighed; "Chris, I could never replace you."

"Really. Then why don't I believe that."


	79. Chapter 86

Louisa

"hey dad?" I said coming into his room that day.

He was sitting at his desk drawing. He looked up when I came in.

I approached his bed sat on it.

"what can I do for you?" he asked.

"well. I think im depressed."

He turned fully towards me.

"what do you mean?" he asked setting his pencil down on the desk.

"well you know ive been cutting."

"mmmhmm."

"and cherie and I were talking the other day and…"


	80. Chapter 87

Louisa

Cherie, lily and I were sitting in the living room that day. Ashley and her friends were off at rehearsal as they had been all day. Id recently learned that the bar lily went to the night she got drunk had been cheries.

"how could you," I said to cherie looking at her.

"what?" she asked looking at me.

"you got her drunk."

"no she didn't," lily said.

I turned to her; "well you still went into her bar the night she was working."

"I was working bc my manager called me in that night Louisa! So if you want to blame anyone blame him," cherie countered.

"yes but I don't know your manager. And I know you."

"look she was the one who chose to drink. I was just bartending."

"yes exactly. You were bartending."

Cherie stood; "well whatd you want me to do? Not work? I have to make money bc marie wont and moms usually to drunk to! don't blame me for my sucky family dynamics!"

"and im sure it doesn't help her that you work there and can get her drinks anytime."

"yeah but I usually don't."

At that moment dad walked in.

"whoa hey whats goin on here?" he asked.

I turned to him; "she got her drunk."

I looked from cherie to lily.

"I did not!" cherie looked at dad; "mr. fitzgerald I didn't."

"ok holdon. Lily what happened?"

"well remember that morning you walked into my room and found me drunk?"

"yeah."

"well the previous night I went to a bar where cher-"

"-where I. work. Since theres apparently no sense in hiding it anymore," cherie muttered.

Dad looked at me; "is there where you met cherie? Not at school?"

"I. um."

"I cant believe you didn't tell me! Youre mature enough to tell me that cherie wont be a match for kate and yet youre not mature enough to tell me about this."

"wait cherie wont be a match for kate?" lily asked confused.

"I didn't tell you bc I didn't want this exact thing to happen!" I told dad.

"well next time don't lie to me."

"I wasn't lying. I was…I was…"

"witholding," lily supplied.

I looked at her; "yes thank you."

"I cant believe this," dad said in a quieter tone.

He looked at cherie; "ok cherie you. You need to get out. Go home. Since youre not actually my daughter I cant punish you."

"what are you gonna do to Louisa?"

She looked worried.

"I. I don't know I havent figured that out yet. But I don't want you hanging out w/ lily."

"weve barely hung out mr.-"

"I don't care. Go."

"ok. Mr. fitzgerald I don't think you understand I cant go home."

"well you have to go somewhere bc you cant stay here."

She stood looking at me.

'call me later,' she mouthed.

'ok love you,' I mouthed back.

'I love you too kitten'.

She left.


	81. Chapter 88

**Ashley**

I was at the bookstore shelving in the fiction section when I felt a presence on my left side.

"Excuse me," a male voice said.

I turned to see a middle aged slightly overweight man standing to my left.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Where are your...?"

He was trying to lose weight but embarassed about it. So far he'd had a bagel with cream cheese and coffee for breakfast. He was hungry and wanted cake.

"Try an apple," I suggested; "and they're over there, by the bathrooms."

I indicated the back wall.

"Ok thank you," he said and left.

I continued my shelving.

I felt another presence at my side.

"Yes?" I asked, turning.

There stood a pregnant brunette.

"Hi where are your...?" she asked.

"In the back by the children's section," I told her.

"Thank you," she said, and left.

This was something I was good at, as was Evan and Lily. I was very perceptive.

-XXXX-

I resumed my shelving. The bookstore was big and quiet. I'd been here for an hour, since 11 this morning. Tonight Puck had a show at Jazz Jack's and Amber had texted me telling me poetry would be at the Merc after, iniviting me. I wanted to go. Amberd invited Chris too but I wasn't sure he was going, since this morning he'd overheard Serena, Puck and I talking in the kitchen and was hurt by it. I knew his not coming would hurt Puck which he might want but wouldn't accomplish much.

"Hi," a female voice said.

I knew right away she wasn't looking for a book.

I turned, pausing from my shelving. She was a bit taller than me, black hair, pale skin and blue eyes. She was dressed in all black.

"Hi, um...yes?" I asked.

"Are you Ashley?"

"Yeah..."

I was confused as to how she knew this.

"I'm Raven," she introduced.

"Um..."

This meant nothing to me.

"A friend of your father's. Is he..."

"Not here."

"Oh."

She left.

This was odd, that she was looking for my dad here and knew who he was.


	82. Chapter 89

**Chris**

I walked into the kitchen where Puck, Serena and Ashley were. I'd overheard part of their conversation.

"Omygod," I said softly when I came in.

"What?" Ashley asked.

I looked at Puck: "I can't believe you."

"Uh..."

"He's really, not the sharpest..." Serena began.

Puck turned to her; "shut up."

Which she did.

He turned back to me.

"You 2 had sex. And I guess you had sex with Santana too. Wow that's. wow," I said.

"How...?" Ashley asked.

"I overheard part of your conversation," I answered.

"Obviously that part," Serena said.

Again, Puck turned to her; "ya know what?"

"Yes that part. What part did you want me to hear?"

"Well...um..."


	83. Chapter 93

**Saturday**

**Ashley**

It was Monday afternoon. We were all in the choir room. Rachel and Mr. Schue were standing at the piano.

"Now today," Mr. Schue said but was interrupted by a strobe light and a loud alarm.

"Omygod," I said.

"Fire drill," Serena said.

"Ok everyone outside," Mr. Schue said.

We followed him out the door, down the hall, down the stairs and out onto the wide large front lan of the shcool. Since everyone else had gone home we were the only ones left in school. It was weird that no one else was outside. There were very few cars in the parking lot.

The day had changed from being sunny and beautiful this morning to being cloudy and gray.

After a few minutes it started raining.

"Oh and now it's raining," Santana said annoyed.

Chris pulled out his umbrella and opened it; "I always have my umbrella with me."

Puck took it from him and put it over both their heads.

Serena opened her umbrella and Cory put it over them.

"Well the fire dept doesn't seem to be in any hurry to get here," Mr. Schue told us.

It was now becoming windy, making it increasingly difficult for Chris, Serena and myself to hold our umbrellas open.

"Wind and rain?" Amber asked, annoyed.

-XXXX-

It was 40 minutes later, 3:40 and we were all seated on the bleachers in the choir room. Mr. Schue and Rachel had resumed their places standing at the piano, holding stacks of paper. The rain had been turned to a thunderstorm.

"Now today," Mr. Schue repeated: "we have a lot to go over. We need to start rehearsing our numbers for the holiday show which Rachel's picked out."

She started passing them out.

"After today we won't be able to use the auditorium. After rehearsal we'll all be auditioning for RENT which I have the sheet music for. We'll need to go over the set design also. We'll need to go over music for the CDs, which I hope you all brought."

"Mr. Schue," Serena said.

He looked at her: "yes?"

"Why can't we use the auditorium?"

"The cheerleading coach needs it to practice."

"Well can't they use the gym?"

"Apparently not."

"Can't we use the gym?" Amber asked.

Mr. Schue looked at her: "you know the accoustics aren't great in there."

"This is ridiclous. What are we supposed to do?" Cory said.

"Yeah what are we supposed to do?" Serena said.

"We'll figure something out."

I looked down at the sheet music Rachel had passed out. The songs were 'Imagine', 'Cool Yule', 'River', 'Baby It's Cold Outside' and 'Happy Christmas'.

"Hey we've done this song," Tina said.

Mr. Schue looked a ther: "yes we have. Ok we'll start with 'Imagine' ."

The pianist started playing and Amber started singing, then we all joined in.


	84. Chapter 90

Ashley, Hannah and I were at the bookstore. They were working. Puck was setting up for his show which we were invited to. I hadn't decided if I was going or not.

My phone buzzed with a text from Amber;

**poetry the merc 2nite. u goin?**

**idk**, I texted back; **when is it?**

**after puck's show.**

**ok, maybe.**

**ok.**

I knew Serena and Puck had had sex before he and I got together but it still hurt. And apparently he and Santana had had sex, which wasn't any surprise knowing her. She knew she could get any guy she wanted and did, for the most part.

The bookstore was quiet, big. I was sitting in the cafe eating.


	85. Chapter 95

**Chris**

I was sitting in the cafe eating when Ashley came and sat in the chair across from me.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi," I returned.

"Chris, I think you should go."

"I don't want to."

She looked at me; "I know. And aas much as I hate telling people what to do I also know it would mean a lot to Puck. If you want, on my break I'll talk to him about it, making things less awkward for yall."

I smild; "Ashley you really don't have to."

"Well do you want to?"

She had me there. And she knew it.

"Well no."

"Exactly. So?"

"Ok."

"Ok."


	86. Chapter 96

It was an hour later, 4:40 and we were in the auditorium. We'd discussed our music choices for the CDs and given Mr. Schue the sheet music. Our first concerrt was this coming Friday after the pep rally. We'd start rehearsing our music for the CDs after the RENT auditions.

Mr. Schue sat in the middle of the stage, on the edge of it.

"What ideas you guys have for the set design?" he asked us.

"Well we'll need some chair, for the Life Support scene," Tina said.

"Right."

He wrote this down.

"And. Stairs," Mike put in.

"A street scene," Serena added.

"A resturant," Puck said.

"A strip club," Chris put in.

"Remember we can do a lot with lighting," I told them.

"You're right," Mandy agreed.

"So what do we do for the lighting?" Santana asked.

"Well, for the outside scenes it could be lighter," Brittany answered.

"Right the restuarant could be yellow and brown. You know, warm colors," Amber said.

Mr. Schue was writing this all down.

"Good, and the strip club could be blue," Cory said.

"Good that it?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, we also need a rooftop scene for 'One Song Glory'," Dianna said.

"Right and an apartment," Brian added.

"And a dance studio," Adam said.

"A church," Tina put in.

"And a cemetary," Mike said.

"For the rooftop scene we could have dark lighting, and for the apartment kindof white," Serena said.

"Cool. As well as for the dance studio," Puck said.

"Ok and the church could have giant stained glass," Chris added.

"But...what goes where?" I asked.

"Well, we could have trees for the outdoor scenes, and a long table for the restarant," Mandy answered.

"Winding stairs for the scene where Mimi comes home in 'Out Tonight," Santana said.

"Ok and big stairs and a pole for the strip club, a raised platform for the rooftop and 'Over The Moon'," Brittany added.

"Hey how bout a giant moon?" Amber asked.

"Good that'll work," Cory said.

"Bars and big mirrors for the dance studio," Rachel said.

"And we'll keep the trees and add gravestones for the cemetary," Dianna said.

"Someone will need to bring in bars, mirrors and a couch," Mr. Schue said.

"I will," I said.

He looked at me: "ok great Ashley. We'll also need a few tables, a couch and some of those plastic trees."

"I can bring over the couch from my place," Puck said.

"Ok."

"I'll bring over some tables," Chris put in.

"I'll get some of those plastic trees," Mandy added.

Mr. Schue wrote this down

"We just need winding stairs, a giant moon and a pole," Santana said.

"The stairs we could build," Brittany said.

"That'll take awhile," Amber pointed out.

"So will all of this. Puck, Chris, Mike and I'll build the stairs," Cory said.

"What about a giant moon?" Rachel asked.

"That the art class can build," Dianna answered.

"The stained glass?" Tina asked.

"I'm not sure how we're going to do that, other than afixing it to strings that hang from the ceiling," Mike answered.

"The pole?" Serena asked.

"I'm sure there's an extra one down at the club," Puck said, looking at me.

"Yeah there is. I'll bring that in."

Mr. Schue continued writing, then looked up.

"The one thing I'm worried about is the strip, I mean pole dancing," he said.

"Oh Ashley can pole dance," Chris said.

"As can Santana," I said.

"And we can get the chairs from around here," Mandy put in.

-XXXX-

It was a few minutes later and we were lined up onstage. Mr. Schue was sitting. He'd told us he wanted us to bring in the set pieces by Friday.

"Alrite let's take it from the top, Seasons Of Love," he told us.

We began singing. We sang the entire song through and then Mr. Schue stopped us.

"Ok Ashley, Amber and Rachel," he said.

We looked at him.

"Yes?" I asked.

"When it goes '525,600 minutes', in the second line of the first verse," he continued: "I want only you guys to sing that."

"Ok," Amber said.

"Then I want Dianna to finish the verse," he said.

"Ok," she said.

"Then Tina, Mike, Serena and Puck."

"Yes?" Tina asked.

"I want you guys to sing the second verse. Tina, you sing the first line, Mike, the second and so on," he told them.

"Ok."

"What do the rest ofus do?" Chris asked.

"Chris, when it gets to the end I want you to sing it in different parts. This means, that since Chris is a soprana he'll get the highest part, and so on."

"Oh ok."

We rehearsed again.

"I want the guys up here to audition for 'You'll See' and 'One Song Glory'. Then I want each of the girls to practice the duets with each of the guys," Mr. Schue told us.

It was an hour later, 5:40. Rehearsal was over.

"Ok I'll need to talk to you about your music choices for the CDs. Puck and Mike you're up first," Mr Schue told us.

They stepped up on the stage.

"Hey wanna go take a walk?" Rachel asked me.

"Ok," I said.

She, Chris and I walked up the slanted floor of the auditorium, out the door and into the hallway.

"Wow long rehearsal," Amber said.

"Yeah," Chris said.

I threw my head back and started singing 'House Of The Rising Sun' as Chris walked to the front doors.

"Omygod," Amber said when I was done; "you are amazing. You belted it girl."

"Yeah you should definately get the role of Mimi. You can sing and you're a great dancer," Rachel told me.

I smiled: "yeah I know. and thank you."

"And since Rachel looks so much like Idina she could play Maureen," AMber said.

"Right and you would play...?"

"Hey let's not stereotype me as Joann here," Amber told her.

Behind the door Chris was watching the softly falling snow, singing to himself. I head 'one less bell to answer'.

Amber walked over to him.

"You alrite?" she asked.

They started talking as Rachel and I walked down the hall away from them. I had a feeling it was a private conversation. I pinned her against the wall and kissed her. Her eyes widened.


	87. Chapter 97

**Puck**

It was 6:20 when Mike and I finished going over our song choices with Mr. Schue. He'd sent us out to get Amber and Rachel.

When we went out into the hallway, Rachel and Ashley were standing at one end. Chris and Abmer were standing at the doors, watching the softly falling snow, his head on her shoulder. Rachel and Ashley looked at us when we exited the auditorium.

"Rachel you're up," I told her.

"Ok."

She walked toward me and into the auditorium. I walked toward Amber and Chris.

"Hey Mr. Schue needs you," I told Amber.

"Ok."

She went into the auditorium after Rachel.

"Hey babe you ok?" I asked Chris.

"Is it snowing?" Ashley asked approaching us.

I held up my hand to stop her; "Ashley."

She walked back down the hall a few feet.

"No," Chris replied: "you really hurt me."

"I already told you I'm sorry," I said.

"That doesn't chang that it happened. if you want Ashley then fine you can have her. And Santana too. I get it you're not a virgin anymore."

"Chris you know how Santana is. And you're right it doesn't."

"Yeah exactly. Well do you?"

"I...well..."

"No I get it."

He opened the doors and walked out into the little entryway.


	88. Chapter 99

**Cory**

Chris and I were sitting in the entryway of the school. He reached out and took my hand in his. It felt really weird. His hands were paler and smaller than mine. Since he and Puck had broken up I didn't know if it was such a good idea for him and I to be together. Here I was, this big awkward football player sitting with a small sweet gentle soprano. 2 different worlds brought together by glee. The reason I didn't think it was such a good idea was because our parents were dating.

I felt him studying me and shifted uncomfortably then stood up.

"What the hell man?" I asked.

He looked at me, his blue eyes full of tears.

"I can't right now Chris I'm sorry," I told him and left.


	89. Chapter 100

**Cory**

**A friend made a move on me. It was weird. I told him I can't right now. Can't. go out with him. I know I hurt him. But if the other football players knew...sure one of them would be cool with it. not the rest.**


	90. Chapter 94

Dianna

It was several hours later. Puck and I were in my room in my bed. It was dark. Downstairs the front door opened.

"oh finally you're home," my mom said.

She must've been talking to my dad.

"how was 'work' ?" she asked bitter not really wanting an answer.

My dad sighed; "work was fine I got a lot done."

"right and how much money did you spend? 20? 40? 60?"

"I don't what you're talking about Judy. We went out for drinks after work that was it."

"you know, I called bill and he informed me that, you didn't go to the office."

Bill was a guy my dad worked with.

"I had to get some stuff id left there."

"no he said you didn't come in. how much did you spend in ones?"

"Judy."

"so where were you tonight?"

My dad said nothing.

"I guess you just like them young."

"ew," I whispered moving closer to puck.

"and im not young enough for you. Which is fine."

Although it clearly wasn't.


	91. Chapter 2166

Dianna

It was Saturday night a few hours after some of the members of the club had read their poetry at the merc downtown. Puck and I were in my car driving to my place. I knew after hed dropped his stuff id have to drive him back downtown to the parking lot where hed left his jeep so he could drive it back to my place. Wed decided hed stay at my place for awhile so that hed be away from his mom.

I parked by the curb and turned the car off. I unlocked the doors and opened my door.

"wow," puck said.

Even in the dark we could see how big my house was. He got out closing the door behind him. He looked up at my house in awe.

"you seem. Surprised," I said.

"oh sorry I guess I. shouldn't, be?"

"no you're fine."

He looked up at the house and whistled. I smiled at the image of him whistling at an inanimate object.

"god its like Chris's."

I walked around the car and took his hand.

"cmon," I said.

We walked up to the front door. I stuck my key in turned it and unlocked the door. We stepped inside. The living room was lit and my mom was sitting on the white couch dressed in blue w/ her hair up. She was holding a white cup of tea. I didn't see dad anywhere.

"come in close the door behind you," I said in a low voice to puck.

He put his stuff on the floor. He closed the front door.

"mom," I said.

She looked up; "oh hi honey."

She looked like shed been crying.

"are you ok? What's wrong? Where's dad?"

"your dad is…at the office."

"but, he doesn't work today. Tonight."

"I know but he told me he had some work to catch up on."

"oh. Well then…." I was confused.

I didn't understand why this made my mom so upset.

"do you want some water Mrs. Fabray?" puck asked oblivious to the fact that my mom was already holding tea.

She looked at him, surprised to see him standing there.

"no but thank you."

"alrite well im gonna have some," puck turned to me; "where's the kitchen?"

"just, straight through there."

"ok thanks."

"sure."

He went into the kitchen.

"what's he doing here?" my mom asked me as I approached her.

"he, needs somewhere to stay for a few days," I told her.

"oh."

"yeah. Why are you upset?"

"oh don't be ridiculous Dianna im not upset."

I sat down next to her on the couch and looked at her; "mom its ok you can tell me."

"I think," she looked back towards the kitchen, "that is. I don't think your dads really at work. I think hes downtown at that club where your friend works."

"oh. Um. Wow."

"yeah which, makes me feel like im not enough for him."

"oh."


	92. Chapter 94444444443333333333

It was an hour later, 5:40. Rehearsal was over.

"Ok I'll need to talk to you about your music choices for the CDs. Puck and Mike you're up first," Mr Schue told us.

They stepped up on the stage.

"Hey wanna go take a walk?" Rachel asked me.

"Ok," I said.

She, Chris and I walked up the slanted floor of the auditorium, out the door and into the hallway.

"Wow long rehearsal," Amber said.

"Yeah," Chris said.

I threw my head back and started singing 'House Of The Rising Sun' as Chris walked to the front doors.

"Omygod," Amber said when I was done; "you are amazing. You belted it girl."

"Yeah you should definately get the role of Mimi. You can sing and you're a great dancer," Rachel told me.

I smiled: "yeah I know. and thank you."

"And since Rachel looks so much like Idina she could play Maureen," AMber said.

"Right and you would play...?"

"Hey let's not stereotype me as Joann here," Amber told her.

Behind the door Chris was watching the softly falling snow, singing to himself. I head 'one less bell to answer'.

Amber walked over to him.

"You alrite?" she asked.

They started talking as Rachel and I walked down the hall away from them. I had a feeling it was a private conversation. I pinned her against the wall and kissed her. Her eyes widened.


	93. Chapter 95555555554444444

**Chris**

I was sitting against the white wall in the cold entryway of the school when one of the big wood doors opened and someone came and sat down next to me.

"Hey you alrite?" Cory asked me.

I sighed; "no not really."

"What's wrong?"

"Puck and I kindof broke up. He apologised but."

"Doesn't mean much yeah I know."

"It's snowing," I said distractedly.

"Yeah it is. Aren't you cold?"

"Yeah actually I am."


	94. Chapter 96666666666665555555555

**Ashley**

We'd all gone back into the auditorium. Mr. Schue was sitting on the edge of the stage.

"As I'm sure you've all noticed by now, it's been snowing for about an hour," he told us.

"Yeah no kidding," I muttered.

"And it doesn't show signs of stopping any time soon," Serena said.

"Which means, that you'll all be stuck here for awhile," Mr. Schue said.

"Omygod," Santana said.

"What?" Brittany cried.

"This is crazy," Dianna said.

Chris shook his head; "absolutely ridiclous."

"What the hell?" Cory said.

"So just what are we supposed to do?" Puck said.

"Yeah. What are we supposed to do," Tina said.

"Well Miss Pillsbury was the one who told me this. She just phoned," Mr. Schue told us.

"We'll all starve," Mike said.

"Yeah I'm getting kinfod hungry," Adam said.

"Me too," Brian put in.

"They have vending machines," Rachel pointed out.

"Oh those are filling," Amber said.

"Actually no we won't starve. I've called in for takeout," Mr. Schue told us.

"What kind?" Mandy asked.

"Pizza and Subway."

"Cool," I said.


	95. Chapter 9777777777766666666

**Rachel**

**A friend and I kissed. It was nice. I've kissed girls before, the cheerleaders. She was the one who initiated it. We were talking about guy drama, and she offered. I took her up on that offer.**


	96. Chapter 988888888877777777

**Puck**

After Mr. Schue told us, Ashley and I stood and walked out of the auditorium and into the hallway. We walked down it, to our right.

"It's really big without everyone here," she said as we passed the first floor bathrooms on our left and the lockers on our right.

"Yeah it is," I agreed; "and quiet."

"Yeah weirdly quiet. Damn, crazy snow."

"Oh this is nothing compared to the snow we get in the northeast."

She smiled: "I know. I'm from New York too."

"Right so you are."

We'd reached the end of the hallway. We took a right and walked a few feet, then down some stairs to that hallway, passing classrooms.

"Well we have food," she said.

She was making the point that this was a good thing.

I smiled: "right. And, I'll be away from my mom for the night, so."

Also, a good thing.

She looked at me: "oh?"

"Yeah she. Drinks, yells, hits me, slams me into things. You've seen the bruises."

She nodded: "yeah. I used to have those."

I looked at her, my eyebrows raised: "used to?"

"Yeah till I moved here."

"Oh. Where ya from?"

"New York. I just told you that."

"No, I mean where specifically?" I asked.

"Oh. Brooklyn."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I miss my friends there but not my father."

"The one who...?"

"Yes the one who," she confirmed.

"Oh. What about your mom?"

"Dead. Died when I was little."

"Oh."

She sighed: "I miss my daughter too, Angela Lily. She's named after my mother. She's 3 now. Lily takes care of her."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Lily's from Ireland, moved to the city, then to California where she met her boyfriend and then back to the city."

"Oh," I said: "I'm a parent too."

"Shit," she muttered: "wow."

"Yeah Olivia. She's Dianna and I's daughter. She's also 3, living in Ohio with Dianna's aunt Sara."

She nodded: "oh. Why'd yall break up?"

"Who?"

"You and Chris."

"Oh."

We'd come to the stairs that led up to the second floor. I opened the door for her. She went up the stairs ahead of me. The door closed behind us.

"He wouldn't put out. Which I got and respected, but I still wanted sex. So I..." I answered.

"...so you slept with Serena. Yeah thanks for that."

"Sorry."

She shrugged: "it already happened. Not much can be done about it now."

"True true."

"What about your parents?" she asked me.

"Well you already know about my mom. My dad took off when he was pregnant with my mom. Couldn't handle it couldn't handle me. didn't want to."

"Wow that sucks."

"Yeah yeah it does. You got siblings?"

"No. Well, unless you count Lily, Reenah, Miranda and Scarlett, my friends up in the city. I mean, we're not related but..." she answered.

"No I get it. A sister from another mister, as Amber would say."

She smiled: "yeah. You?"

"Do I what?"

"Have siblings," she clarified.

"Oh. Well I did."

"Oh."


	97. Chapter 9999999998888888

**Steph**

I was at the hospital and I had some time off. All the staff was stuck there due to the snow. It was around 7:20.

I was walking down the hall holding a clipboard when I bumped into a tall doctor who knocked me off my feet.

"Oh I'm sorry," he told me, looking at me as he extended a hand to help.

He had the most beautiful green eyes and dark hair.

"No my fault, really. Thank you," I said, standing.

"That's ok. Where are you off to?" he asked.

"I was going to get some coffee. Do you...would you like to join me?"

"Sure ok. I'm George, by the way"

"Steph, nice to meet you."

"You too and thank you."

"You're welcome," he told me.

We started walking down the hall.

"Crazy snow," he said.

"Oh this is nothing compared to where I used to live."

He looked at me: "oh? Where'd you used to live?"

"New York. Manhattan, actualy, with my 2 daughters, Serena and Sierra."

"Yeah I think I've met Sierra. Her sister's friends with Ashley who's Kate's sister who's..."

"...friends with Jake who..." I continued.

"Is my nephew."

"Wow no kidding."

"Yeah. I'm divorced, actually."

"Oh me too," I said.

"Crazy world, us meeting like this."

"Yeah it sure is."


	98. Chapter 1000000000099999999

**Ashley**

Puck and I were walking down a hall on the second floor when the air suddenly got colder. The hair on my back stood up.

"Wow it's...cold," I commented.

He pulled me closer to him: "better?"

His body was warm.

I smiled: "yeah kindof."

"You felt that too," he said.

"What, the...?"

"Yes the sensation of being watched."

"Oh yeah. Definately."

"This is weird," he said.

"Well it's an old school."

"Yeah."

At the end of the hall was a beautiful redhead with pale skin. She had green eyes and was wearing a long, long sleeve green dress. On the floor below her pooled blood. She was wearing emerald earrings. There were cuts and burns on her face.

"Omygod," I muttered.

"Ashley, hello," she smiled.

"Lily?" I asked.

"No no, but close."

"How...how do you know me?"

"And why is there blood...there?" Puck asked, indicating it.

"I'm Lily's sister," she told us.

"Oh...wow," I said.

The air around us smelled of lilacs.

We breathed in.

"Wow it smells, really, good," I commented.

"It smells lovely," Puck said.

"Like summer. Yes I know. It was the last thing I remember before he..." Emerald told us.

"So you're a ghost then," I stated.

"Yes."

"Then, why have you come to us? I mean you must have some sort of unfinished business or else you...wouldn't've," Puck asked.

"I want you to find out what happened to me."

"You don't remember?" I asked.

"No I just told you what the last thing I remember is," she was annoyed.


	99. Chapter 9888888888887777777766666

**Puck**

Ashley and I continued walking.

"No I don't wanna talk to you leave me alone. God I could use a cigerette anyone got a cigerette? Yeah you know you want me. Go away," we heard a voice say.

Ashley looked around: "who...?..."

"Puck. Hi!" the voice called.

I whirled around not seeing her. I recognised it as the voice of Ariana.

"Don't worry, it's my sister. If only I could find her," I muttered.

"Back here, behind you," my sister said.

"Offff, course she's behind us," Ashley said.

I looked at her: "why is that of course?"

"Oh, well, 'cause we felt that sensation from Emerald."

"Oh."

"Puck I'm getting impatient cmon turn. around."

I stopped, and turned around. There stood my sister, visibly shimmering quickly showing her anger. She was wearing a beautiful purple dress.

"Hey," I said, glad to see her.

"Hey," she said.

I went to hug her but then realised I couldn't it would go right through her.

"Who's this?" she demanded, of Ashley.

"Ariana be nice."

"How the hell do you expect me to be nice when everyone else hasn't."

I held up my hands: "ok, or not. I mean it's, really up to you."

"And she would be...?"

"This is Ashley," I introduced: "Ashley this is my sister, Ariana."

Ashley smiled: "hi nice to meet you."

"Well aren't you perky."

"Hey you have no right to judge me."

"Ariana what's wrong?" I asked.

"Well for one I could use a cigerette," she answered.

"Yeah well you can't smoke inside I'm sorry."

"You're the only one who is."

Her eyes flicked to my arm: "I see Mom's still hurting you."

"Well she's not hurting you anymore."

"You don't think this hurts living with the pain? Not living dying. Being, in death."

"Oh."

Now I got it.

"You found him yet?" she asked.

"No."

"Have you even looked? It was probably one of those football players, the one who hurt your ex and Marie."

"Ariana, look. I know you're hurt and upset and-"

"Damn right I am. How could I not be."

"Ok. Yeah I get that. But what right do you have to be a bitch to Ashley?"

"You think she won't hurt me."

"You just met her!" I reasoned.

"Yeah well. I want you to find him. Thats why I'm here, to tell you that."

"Ariana, I'm sorry. I know it hurts. Trust me I get it."

"You're the only one I do trust."

Her eyes widened, filling with sadness. She swallowed and disappeared.


	100. Chapter 999999999888888887777777777

We continued walking down the hall when we heard someone singing 'San Francisco'.

"Wow," I said.

The air smelled like herbs and pine.

"Beautiful singing. It smells like herbs. And pine."

"Yeah. That's what she always smelled like," Puck said.

I looked at him: "she?"

"My sister."

"Didn't we just meet her?"

"My, other sister."

"Oh. How many sisters do you have?"

"5."

"Oh."

A beautiful woman appeared at Puck's side. She had the same eyes as him and flowers in her waist legnth brown hair. She was wearing sandals, a long skirt and a peasant top. She smiled when she saw me.

"Hi," she said: "I'm Cecila."

"Ashley. You have, a beautiful voice."

"Thank you so do you. I heard all of you singing in the hospital that night."

"Thanks and you're welcome."

"As are you."

"Oh so that's why you're here," Puck said, looking at her.

She turned to him: "yeah. You know it's really not fair what happened to Chris and it's not right either. Someone should do something about it."


	101. Chapter 100lkj

**Puck**

It was 7:40.

"Hey shouldn't the pizza be here by now?" Ashley asked me as we reached a door to another set of stairs.

"Yeah it should be," I told her, holding the door open for her and letting her go down the stairs ahead of me.

The door closed behind us.

"So wow your sisters. Ariana's...um..."

I knew Ashley wanted to say something nice.

"No I know she's, really angry," I said.

"Yeah, why?"

"She has a right to be you heard her."

"Well that's one way to handle it."

"Hey," I said.

"Sorry."

I shrugged.

"So some guy murdered her," Ashley said.

"Yeah and we never found him."

"Cecilia's cool she's really nice."

"Yeah she's. She's awesome."

"They're all so beautiful," she said.

I smiled: "thank you."

She smiled: "you're welcome. So apparently Fiona knows."

"About Emerald?"

She nodded.

"Yeah. She's Lily's sister and apparently."

"Some guy "examined" her in a room that smelled of lilacs," Ashley air-quoted: "ya know, come to think of it it was probably one of the bedrooms in my attic. And apparently he burned her too."

"Then who cut her?" I asked.

"That I don't know."

"Oh."

"The blood?"

"I think I know where that came from."

We continued going down the stairs.

I lookd at her questioningly.

"You know, it was on the floor? Below, her legs?"

"Oh. my god. wow."

"Yeah."

"Well she's not the only one," I said.

"No no she's not."

"Is that how you got Angela Lily?"

Ashley nodded.

"Yeah," she said quietly.


End file.
